A set up
by Grace Leigh
Summary: When Beca comes eye in eye with the killer they've been searching for, for a long time, the case gets turned around and their team might get the shock of their lifes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A set up, or not?**

 **A/n: Had a dream about pitch perfect and this is the result of it! It follows the Bellas from their fourth year at Barden university. Aubrey is still in it, but not at the college. Also I made Fat Amy a bit more serious, though I tried to keep her as much in character as could for this story.**

 **I'm still working on the one-shot fanfic but got no ideas for that right now, so I will go further with that one but not at the moment. Got this fanfic and a few others from other fandoms going for me right now. English is noth my first langauge so I'm sorry beforehand for errors!**

''Pick up, pick up'' Beca urged through the receiver of her phone as she got out of her car. She has been calling Fat Amy for the past ten minutes but only ended up getting voicemail. She got voicemail for the sixth time now, so hung up again. With a silent prayer to up above, she dialed the number once more, in hope of getting the girl on the phone this time.

''You've recieved the voicemail of Fat Amy, leave a message and I will call you back ASAP. Except for you Bumper!'' Beca let out a small laugh, her and Bumper were really something else. She waited until after the beep and this time left a message.

''Hey nerd pick up your phone, I need you'' Beca said. ''We've got a lead on the case and I kinda need your help, with you being my partner and all''. Beca thought for a minute about saying more but decided against that. She put her phone away and walked further to the location Aubrey told her. Nothing had happened yet, and that made Beca optimistic that maybe she could safe some people from death tonight.

Beca checked her surroundings, seeing that it was safe, she walked back to her car and drove into the parkinglot. Trying to park her car where it wasn't so much in sight, but still could keep a good eye on the lot. When she found a place she shut off the engine and waited until something would happen. It's all she could do, right now.

You would think that it would be an odd thing, an almost empty parkinglot to murder, but this killer has been sneaky for a while. Kidnapping the victims from places like these, and dumping them at the same place. It's risky, but apparently this killer liked that. They were lucky too tonight, it's the first time that they got a location as a lead before the murder was done. The bureau has been after this one for four weeks now, but always came up empty handed. No description of the killer himself, no fingerprints or things left behind. The killer always made sure he or she couldn't be caught.

Beca had been waiting for an hour now in her car, in the cold autumn night, but it was nothing she hadn't experienced before. She and Amy sometimes needed to be out there for a whole night, just in hope of catching a glimpse of their lead. And just when Beca wanted to give up and call her boss she heard a car coming. She took a glance through the front window and saw a dark car stop in the middle of the lot. Being here for over an hour now Beca knew that the killer wasn't in search of its next target. Realizing that, the girl sighed knowing that this is probably the dumpside. She felt her phone vibrate and got a smile on her face, Amy might have gotten her message after all, but when she took her phone out of her pocket she saw it was her boss.

''Mitchell'' the brunette heard immediately after she picked up, having her target in eyeside now that the person had gotten out of the car.

''Posen, what's up'' Beca replied, her eyes following her target who walked closer to her car. With the killer now turned to Beca she could see that they were dealing with a woman. The woman looked around the parkinglot, probably to make sure no one was around. Beca duck down, not wanting to get caught.

''You guys are still out there'' The usual stern blonde asked concerned. Aubrey was known for being pretty uptight, she just wanted everything to go without a hitch. Though she has loosened up a bit in the past three years. Ever since the new girls joined the Bellas, Aubrey went a bit softer, she just had a soft spot for them. Not immediately, but at the end of her senior year she came to love them as sisters.

Beca didn't answer Aubrey immediately. One because she didn't want to tell Aubrey that she was on her own, instead of with her partner. And two because she was too busy making sure she wasn't getting caught. She heard a vague noise of a trunk being opened, and with that came a faint noise that looked a lot like a weak cry for help. The victim could still be alive Beca thought, she didn't want to give away her hiding place so kept quiet and let her ears do their thing. If the killer only dumped here, then maybe she hadn't realized that her victim wasn't dead yet. But when she heard something that sounded like an object being plunged into something, she knew that there was no saving people tonight. Beca badly wanted to stop the killer but she needed to follow protocol and from what she heard the victim couldn't be saved anymore, anyway. With a heavy heart the young girl swallowed past the lump in her throat.

''Beca answer me'' Aubrey said. The alt girl knew that if Aubrey called you by your first name, it was serious.

''Give me five and I'm on my way back'' Beca replied. ''Alright'' she added, when Aubrey didn't reply.

''Alright'' Aubrey nod, though she knew Beca couldn't see that. ''Five minutes'' was the last thing Beca heard before the line was cut off.

Beca took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a second before slowly opening the cardoor, trying to make as less sound as she could. When she was out, she took a hold on the gun that was strapped to her belt. With one hand on the gun and the other one on the side of the car, she bent through her knees and made her way around the car. She knew she had one chance, and one chance only. She looked to both sides of the car, seeing her target about fifteen feet away from her. The parkinglot was empty for the most part, so she really needed to watch out with what she did. One wrong move and her target would be gone, or she would become the target herself.

Across from her a few feet further was another car. She took a sprint, thanking heaven that her shoes don't make any sound, and hid behind the blue fiat. It wasn't a big car, so she had just so much to hide behind. With her target closer then ever and their back towards her, she did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She lined her gun up with the woman and took the shot, but the killer probably heard the gunshot and ducked down just before the bullet could hit her.

''Don't move'' Beca called out into the cold october night, as she walked out of her hiding place into view. It was dark and with only a few streetlights around she needed to focus to see everything clear. Her gun was drawn again and pointed at the object of the night. Hoping this time she won't miss, if she needed to shoot again.

The killer who was on the floor, the last victim sprawled all over her, blood gushing everywhere, stood up in a fast movement. Trying to get as much blood off of her as she could. Her leather gloves dripping with the sticky red liquid. Beca took a step back, shock overtaking her body when she got a better look at the woman infront of her.

When the killer was done with wiping off the blood she took a few steps towards Beca. An evil smirk forming on the thicker woman's face, after seeing the shock across the smaller girls face. Her brown hair falling in waves on her back, some blood covering the ends of her hair. She let the knife fall to the floor, the sound ringing through the deserted parkinglot.

Beca only now realized that there were two victims on the ground behind the woman. The killer escalated, getting bolder.

''Caught me red handed'' The woman said, a perfect Australian accent filling the words. ''Literally'' a sarcastic laugh escaping her lips, as she waved her gloved hands through the air.

''We can do this the easy way, or the hard way'' Beca said, not sure about her options right now. She could call for back up, but there wasn't enough time for them to get ready and be here. And Amy herself hadn't called back, yet, though Beca could think of a good reason why that was.

With the woman infront of her looking an awful lot like one of her best friends, made it hard for Beca to understand what was happening.

This couldn't be Amy could it, Fat Amy isn't capable of this, is she. And before Beca knew it the woman made a sprint to her car and drove off. With that Beca was shaken out of her state of shock. Acting fast she fired the gun a few times, in hope of hitting the car, leaving damage. But it didn't do much for the driver to lose control over the wheel. Beca cursed under her breath, letting her gun filled hand fall to her side. She brushed her hand through her thick brown locks, trying to come up with a plan, but she had nothing. The only thing she had were two victims in the middle of the carpark, a knife which was used with a gloved hand and a description of the killer describing exactly the last person she thought would ever be a killer. So she really had nothing to go on. She thought for a minute before taking her phone out, again.

After a few rings the person on the other end picked up. ''Chloe Beale speaking'' a sleepy voice filled the line.

''Chlo, we have a problem'' Beca said.

''You alright, Bec'' Chloe's voice turned concerned, as she sat up in her bed.

''Uhmm, no'' Beca let out a humorless laugh. ''I think I'm going crazy''.

''What'' Chloe frowned. ''What's wrong''.

''I think we have a personal matter on our hands this time''.

''You're on your case, aren't you'' Chloe stated.

''Yeah'' Beca replied. ''Aubrey had a lead for me and well here I am''.

''Why didn't you ask someone with you, like Amy, your partner'' Chloe said, standing up from her bed. ''Remember, always take back up''.

''I know, I know'' The brunette said. ''But I couldn't reach Amy so I didn't really have a choice, Aubrey wanted it done as quick as possible, because the lead told us to be here tonight''.

''And knowing Aubrey, when you get a lead it is immediately'' Beca sighed.

''Yeah, I know'' Chloe said. ''So why do you say this could be a personal matter for us''.

''Well...'' Beca trailed off, not sure how her friend would take this. It would be betrayel if what she saw was true. ''I think we have a traitor in our team''.

''Wait, what'' Chloe called out, stopping her search through her closet for clothes. ''Who''.

''My partner'' Beca snorted, not believing her own words.

''No'' Chloe shook her head. ''You think Amy is...'' Trailing off not sure either if she should finish that sentence.

''From what I saw our serial killer looks an awful lot like her'' Beca told her. ''Its that the woman has brown hair, but otherwise it would've been Amy's doppelganger''.

''Or worse Amy herself, with a wig'' Beca added.

''Alright, uhmm'' Chloe thought for a minute, being Aubrey's partner makes her one of the leaders of their team. She didn't have the same authority as Aubrey, but she still had more to say then the rest of the girls.

''Come back to the bureau when you're done with the police and paramedics'' Chloe said after a minute. ''I'll head in right now, and from there we'll see what we can do''.

''Okay'' Beca nod.

''Aubrey is still in right'' Chloe asked, going further with throwing clothes together to put on.

''Yeah'' Beca replied. ''Could you inform her of this''.

''Of course'' Chloe said.

''Just leave the part out of Fat Amy being the possible killer, I want to tell her that myself'' Beca said. The brunette still couldn't get a grip on the fact that the blonde might be their killer, so she wanted to be the one telling their boss the news. It was about her partner after all.

''I'll keep it quiet'' Chloe said softly, knowing that this must be hard for Beca. It's not everyday that someone you trusted with your life, might have betrayed you.

''Thanks'' Beca said relieved.

''Just take care of things there. But don't inform Amy by any means about this, no call or text'' Chloe pointedly said through the phone. Chloe thought it was for the best to not inform the girl, if she turns out to be their killer, they couldn't have her help them on the case. The case could become a lot harder if the killer themself is in their agency.

''Got it'' Beca nod before disconnecting the line.

The girl let out a sigh and checked the time on her phone, 10.45 pm. She called 911 and informed them of the situation before waiting until they arrived. Fifteen minutes later the parkinglot was filled with blue and red lights, all circling around the crime scene. Beca was on the side talking with the police after showing them her badge. Explaining to them that this is one of her cases, so she liked them not to be on her back and let her handle this one with her team. After much persuasion from Beca's side the police agreed to not interfere. Also they kinda searched Beca's name through the database, making sure that she was an agent with her young age and all.

For people like the police they were seen as just agents, just like the FBI. But that's just a disguise for their bureau, the same as the Bellas acapella group is a disguise for them being secret agents. That's why they have the badge, so people like the police don't make a big deal out of it.

''We done here'' Beca asked the older police man infront of her, who was writing the things down she just told him. ''My boss, kinda, wants me back at the bureau as soon as possible, so we can discuss the case''. She wanted to be gone as soon as she could from this place, it was giving her chills everytime she looked around it, now.

''If you wait a minute agent Mitchell we can give you a handwritten case file, that you can take with you'' Another agent came up behind the older man, a warm smile on his face.

''Thanks'' Beca smiled back, both agents gave her a nod before walking away. Beca had already memorized almost everything from the crime scene by now, because usually they would make a case file themselves. But it's always nice when the police works along with you, instead of against you. They have had that in the past quite a few times.

''Here is the file'' The same agent as before came up to her a few minutes later, the same warm smile still on his face.

''You sure that everything is written down in here'' Beca asked as she took the file from him, opening it up to do a check.

''I'm sure'' He nod. ''Everything you told us, everything we found and all about the victims we know''.

''That's a first then'' Beca let out a small laugh, as she closed the file. Usually they let a few things out so as to mess up their case. Not that she can blame them, they've done a lot of those kind of things to the police back. Leaving important information out, so they were the only ones who could solve the case. And this time was no different. Beca made sure that all the important things were said, but the rest was all perfectly stored up in her mind. Only coming to light when she's at the bureau with her team.

She and Amy were pretty good at leaving things to themselves, that's why they were the second best in their team. With Amy's genius, witty mind and with Beca's fast and skillfull moves the two made a hell of a good team. Making up plans and doing them in no time. Them, and Aubrey and Chloe were the main reasons that their bureau was doing so well. Last year they even were made out to be the A team.

''Thanks for the file'' Beca said waving the file in the air.

''No problem, good luck'' He said. ''The sooner this killer is from the streets, the better''.

''We'll do our best'' Beca gave a lopsided smile, before making her way to her car who stood safely on the otherside of the parkinglot.

* * *

Half an hour later Beca arrived at the building the Bellas always have their rehearsels. Instead of walking into the building she walked around it to the back. Her eyes focused on not being seen. She reached the door on the backside of the building and typed in the code to open the door. The good thing about this entrance is that you can only know about it if you're an agent here, yourself. If you're not, there is no way of knowing.

Beca heard the click of the lock and opened the door, a long corridor coming in sight. She walked to the end of the long and dark corrider which led her to an elevator. Just like with the door you needed a code to get it unlocked. Everything in this building with a code, had a different code, that way no intruder could get far. The elevator doors opened and Beca walked in, the door closing behind her. Pushing a button the car took her down, under the building to the basement. The doors opened again and the bureau came in view. Beca walked out of the elevator and to the reception desk where she needed to check in.

''Mitchell, nice to see you again'' Ethan said from behind the desk. Ethan was one of the graduates from Barden who stayed with the bureau, just like Aubrey.

''Ethan'' Beca greeted him, giving him her badge. ''Still doing the same old lame job, I see'' she joked.

''Very funny'' Ethan rolled his eyes, as he checked in Beca.

''They still don't let you in'' Beca said symphatetic. The guy had been trying to get into the bureau as something other then an assistent for years now, but he had the problem that one of his eyes was made out of glass. And things like that made them reject you, right away.

''Sadly no, but I have accepted it'' Ethan replied, giving the girl her badge back. ''Still earn ten times more with this job, then I ever did with any other''.

''True'' Beca nod. That was one of the perks of working for the bureau, you earned a lot of money. And Beca having a free ride at college because of her dad, made it all the more better for her. Her savings were through the rough by now.

''But I have to go, you know the big boss of my team'' Beca said as she walked backwards from the desk to the door to enter the bureau itself.

''Uptight'' was all Beca heard as she turned around, laughing. Everyone had the same thought when it came to Aubrey, but most of them didn't know the girl like she and her girls did.

She put in the third code for that night to get into the bureau and this time came face to face with the busy headquarters she has been spending the past three years in. It was a huge space under the building, with every team having their own part to work. Her team had the department with the best things, with being the A team. They had their own conference room, lunchroom, gym, gun ranch and lab. Also everyone had an office they shared with their partner, except for Aubrey and Chloe they both have their own offices.

The first thing Beca did was dump her stuff in the office she shared with Amy, leaving her gun strapped onto her belt. It was protocol to have at all times when on a case or at the bureau your gun and badge with you. That way if something happened you were prepared with something.

The office was partly professional and partly just like their dormroom, messy and too colorful for Beca's taste, but Amy liked it that way. Beca put her bag down on her chair, threw the case file on her desk and took off her jacket. She wanted a few minutes for herself before she would have the meeting with Chloe and Aubrey. And she was pretty torn in two when it came to the meeting. On one hand she needed to stay objective, it's a case after all. But on the other hand it concerns her partner and best friend. How the hell are they gonna do this. Amy was too into this secret agent thing to start killing, right.

''Bec, you ready'' Came a voice from the door opening. She looked up and into Chloe's soft blue eyes.

''As I'll ever be'' Beca breathed out as she took the file from her desk and walked to the door.

With the case file firm in her hands now, she followed Chloe to their conferenceroom. It was just two rooms from her office, but it felt a lot longer. The closer they got to the room the more she dreaded the meeting.

''Relax a bit'' Chloe told the girl beside her, she felt Beca tense up more and more the closer they got to the conference room. ''We'll work this out''.

''But what if...'' Beca stopped talking before more of that sentence could escape from her lips. She shook her head let out a throaty laugh before looking up to the redhead beside her. ''She didn't do this right'' pleading with her eyes to let this not be true.

''We have to stay objective'' Chloe sighed. Chloe saw that Beca wanted to protest, so quickly spoke further. ''But I have my doubts, especially because of the hair color thing''.

''Good'' Beca breathed out, happy that at least there were doubts.

''Alright'' Chloe gave the girl a reassuring smile that she could do this. Chloe knew that Amy and Beca had a special bond after three years now, being partners creates that. And Chloe didn't want to know the feeling her best friend was having right now, to doubt your partner. She self had never had to doubt Aubrey ever before.

They walked through the already open door and Chloe closed it behind them. The conference room was large with in the middle a big round table fitting all the girls. On the right wall they had a big tv screen directly connected with the computer, that way cases were easier to present. And the left wall was made out of glass, overlooking their department. The table was always a bit messy, filled with papers and case files and stuff.

Aubrey was already seated at the head of the table, well the closest to the tv screen, with the table being round. Left from her with a chair between them were Cynthia Rose and Stacie, both expectantly waiting. Both having heard nothing about why they needed to come to the bureau. Chloe took a seat next to Aubrey leaving Beca standing.

''May I ask why we have this emergency meeting'' Aubrey asked, as she looked to Beca. Just when she wanted to head out to go home, she got a call from Chloe that they needed an emergency meeting as soon as possible. The redhead only told her that it was about the lead she gave Beca and Fat Amy tonight. She knew that her best team was out there, but usually they would debrief in the morning, when it was as late as this.

Stacie and Cynthia Rose looked lost on at their collegues, they were called in by Chloe but didn't get any explanation as to why. Chloe and Beca shared a look, before the latter one turned her gaze back to their boss.

''I think this explains a lot about that'' Beca said as she handed over the case file. Aubrey took it from the girl all the while keeping her gaze on her, searching her face for an answer or something. When she couldn't find what she was searching for she brought her gaze to the case file in her hands. She opened it up and started reading it.

''This is the file about the lead I gave you and Amy earlier'' Aubrey looked up when she read over the location of the crime scene. ''Can we debrief about this in the morning, it's pretty late right now'' she raised an eyebrow.

''No'' Beca shook her head. ''We need to talk about it now''.

''Where's Amy by the way'' Aubrey asked, looking up from the case file when she realized the blonde wasn't with them.

''I couldn't reach her so I took the lead upon myself, alone'' Beca answered, knowing that Aubrey didn't approve of that. But for now she didn't care, they had bigger things to deal with.

''Mitchell you know the protocol, always take your partner or at least back up with you'' Aubrey pursed her lips.

''I know, and I'm sorry I didn't do that'' Beca apologized. ''But I thought I could do it alone''.

''This time I will let you go, but next time'' Aubrey warned the girl.

''Thanks, it won't happen again'' Beca replied, quickly.

Aubrey turned her gaze back to the file and read further. The further she got into the file the more she knew that things were left out, but knowing Beca that wasn't unusual.

''You caught the killer'' Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow.

''No'' Beca shook her head.

''I'm not used to that from you'' Aubrey said disappointedly as she closed the case file. Sitting up she laid the file down on the table and folded her hands on top of it.

''I almost caught her, but that's when things got weird'' Beca explained as best as she could.

''How weird'' Aubrey asked.

''As in we might have to arrest one of our own, weird'' Beca told the older girl, her eyes looking everywhere but the four women infront of her.

''What do you mean'' Aubrey furrowed her brows. This comment made the two other agents sit up straighter too. Beca didn't say a word, just closed her eyes for a second to gather her thoughts.

''Mitchell what did you leave out of the file'' Aubrey said her voice stern and serious. The girl knew she couldn't work around her boss this time. Beca knew fully that Aubrey knew that she and Amy sometimes left information behind, but she never confronted them with it. Always trusted them to get the job done.

''Mitchell'' Aubrey called out, startling the girl this time.

''The only thing I left out is the description of the killer'' Beca said. ''I didn't want the police to be on our case, so left the thing out that made us have a huge lead''.

''And what is the description'' Aubrey waited. With a description there was a chance that they would catch the killer in no time.

''Just tell her'' Chloe urged her good friend.

''Well lets just say that the killer looks an awful lot like our favorite Australian'' Beca said, her hands wringing together waiting for a reaction from her team. Gasps were heard throughout the conference room when they all realized who Beca was referring too.

''That can't be'' Stacie shook her head.

''It was dark, maybe you saw it wrong'' Cynthia backed up Stacie.

''Guys, I'm not wrong'' Beca looked to them. ''Yes it was dark, but she was like three feet away from me. The only thing different about her was her hair color, but that could've been a wig''.

''You serious'' Stacie eyed the shorter girl, not believing one word of it.

''Dead serious''.

''Aubrey say something'' Chloe nudged her partner beside her.

''Well, uhmm...'' she cleared her throat before talking further. ''We have to work via protocol, and stay objective, like always''.

Beca rolled her eyes, sometimes she really was done with the whole protocol thing, it sometimes really worked out negative for them.

''Mitchell see if Jessica is still in and ask her to sketch a picture of your description'' Aubrey ordered her. ''We know who you are referring to, but maybe when it's on paper it turns out to be someone else''.

''Okay, yes, of course'' Beca nod, already heading for the door while her boss was still talking to her. Everything to make sure that Amy wasn't their killer.

''Stacie and Cynthia I want you guys on this case with us'' Aubrey told them. ''We won't take any other cases until this one is solved, got it''.

''Yes m'am'' Cynthia said, finally knowing why she and her partner were called in.

''Okay, take this file and find everything you can about them'' Aubrey ordered them. ''See what they have in common and things like that. We know they were killed together but that doesn't always mean they are attached to each other. Also look up every victim by this killer, see what you can find''. And with that both Stacie and Cynthia were out of the room with the case file.

''Aubs what are we gonna do if it turns out to be Fat Amy, after all'' Chloe asked worried.

''I don't know'' Aubrey stood up, her eyes avoiding the redhead.

''Aubrey look at me''.

''What'' Aubrey looked up, her eyes filled with what looked like hurt. Chloe frowned a bit, not understanding why her friend acted like this.

''Why are you looking so hurt'' Chloe asked.

''I'm not hurt'' Aubrey said, turning away.

''You know, you can talk to me right'' Chloe said concerned. She watched the taller girl gather her things from the table, her face set in a painful expression. Chloe waited for Aubrey to say something, but when the girl didn't and just walked out of the conference room, she sighed. Something was definitely up with their boss and her partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: thanks for the review, follows and faves! Lets get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 2: A set up**

An hour later Aubrey was sitting in her office, alone, finally having shaken off Chloe. She loved the girl like her sister, but she could be really persistent when she wanted. And now was not really the time to test Aubrey's patience. She had too much on her mind. Aubrey got a copy of the sketch Jessica made out of Beca's description and also a copy of the case file. By now everyone was full on busy with the case. They on purpose left the rest of the girls out of the case, the five of them were enough for now. And if all the girls except for Fat Amy were on the case, it would be suspicious. And they didn't have enough work for nine agents, anyway.

Aubrey had the sketch of the killer in her hands and was looking at it intently. She could not believe that what Beca told them was true, the description is exactly like their Amy, only with brown hair. It made Aubrey mad, hurt and confused at the same time. Nothing ever indicated that Amy could be the killing type. After a few minutes of contemplating this all in her mind, making up theories and piecing together the case there was a knock on the already open door.

''Come in'' she looked up.

''We have found a common thing between the victims'' Stacie's head came around the door opening.

''Let me hear it'' Aubrey stood up and followed her fellow agent.

''So after searching all the names of our victims through every database we have, we found one common thing'' Cynthia told Aubrey who sat down beside her behind the desk.

Cynthia and Stacie were more the computer geniuses of their team. They found out that Stacie was really good with technology, computers, hacking and stuff like that. And Stacie learned her partner, Cynthia, the tricks of it and from that moment on information traveled back to the team a thousand times faster than before.

''And what is the common thing'' Aubrey asked, nervously waiting for the answer.

''Amy'' Stacie sighed.

''No'' Aubrey said.

''Not gonna lie, we had the same reaction'' Cynthia shook her head in disbelief. ''But apparently every victim has some kind of connection with Fat Amy''.

''We also realized that every new victim was closer to Amy then the one before them'' Cynthia added.

''Like here we have our first victim, Nick Jones, 21. College student. Was Amy's partner last year for one of her classes, but they were friends outside of college too'' Stacie picked up the printed file.

''Then we have Mia Nelson, 22, also a college student. Amy was best friends with her until she caught the girl stealing from her'' Stacie continued listing of the victims.

''And our third victim, James Austin, 24, worked as an engineer'' Stacie said. ''He turns out to be a boyfriend from three years ago. Remember that guy Amy was with for about two months, our freshmen year.''

''I remember'' Aubrey nod, she was really annoyed by the guy. Always making Amy late for practice and saying that she shouldn't listen to that bitch leading the Bellas. Aubrey was happy the moment Amy told them she dumped the guy.

''And then we have the two from tonight Max Locking, 23, and Jennifer Dane, 20'' Cynthia said. ''They were a couple, meaning that one of them was probably just a victim of opportunity. The killer probably couldn't leave that one behind, in fear of getting caught''.

''What were they to Amy'' Aubrey asked, her voice quieter then before now. Things were worse then she thought.

''Max nothing except for being one of her friends boyfriend, like I said a victim of opportunity'' Stacie answered. ''But Jennifer has actually a long history with Amy''.

''What do you mean'' Aubrey asked.

''Jennifer turns out to be a friend from Australia, she and Max were on vacation here to visit Fat Amy'' Stacie explained. ''The girls knew each other since kindergarten, fell out a bit through high school, but picked up their friendship again when Amy moved here for college''.

Calling around to get information about their victims, was sometimes a really great idea. Parents, family and friends will do anything to get the one who killed their loved ones, behind bars. So all the information they could give, they gave.

''This doesn't make any sense'' Aubrey said. ''Why would Amy kill her friends especially one she knew from childhood''.

''Mia I get with stealing and stuff, though killing does seems too far'' Cynthia said.

''All the leads, lead us to Amy, but it doesn't make sense at all at the same time'' Aubrey let out a frustrated sigh. ''I want a copy from all the things you found on my desk in fifteen'' she added as she stood up.

''Good job, by the way'' Aubrey let out a sad smile before disappearing from the room.

''I swear if Fat Amy is doing this, then it'll break the team'' Cynthia said.

''I think everyone will personally give her a piece of mind'' Stacie let out a snort.

''But I agree with Posen, some things don't add up'' Cynthia told her partner.

''I agree'' Stacie nod. ''Do you think that's why Aubrey hasn't ordered us to get a warrant to arrest Amy, yet''.

''I do'' Cynthia replied. ''I think she wants to figure it out first before alarming the team and Fat Amy''.

''Alright, I'm gonna print these files and give a copy to Aubrey'' Stacie said, before getting back to work.

* * *

''Can we talk'' Beca heard from behind her.

''Yeah'' Beca replied not turning around. After a few hours of being down there she needed fresh air, things got a bit too much.

''This is a set up right'' Beca desperately asked as she looked at the woman who sat down beside her. ''Or a misunderstanding''.

''I can't give you a proper answer to that'' Aubrey sighed, her hands stuffed into her jacket pockets. ''I wish I could, but I can't''.

''What do we tell Fat Amy'' Beca asked.

''With what we have we actually need to arrest her, right now'' Aubrey replied, looking straight forward, not wanting to see the reaction of her friend.

''We can't do that'' Beca protested, turning on the bench to face Aubrey.

''We can'' Aubrey let her head fall, her gaze landing on the ground.

''Jesus'' Beca breathed out.

''You know we need Amy in the interrogation room'' Aubrey said matter of fact. ''It's the only way of solving this case''.

''I know'' Beca said defeated, she knew that if Amy was there and the killer striked again, they had proof that Fat Amy wasn't the one doing this. That it is all a set up or misunderstanding and someone else wants to probably make Amy go to jail, so they could get away with what they did.

''So what do we do'' Beca asked, after a minute of silence from both.

''We're not gonna officially arrest her, that is too cruel if it turns out that she's not our killer'' Aubrey replied. ''What we do need to do is bring her here. She's been on this case with you from the beginning, so she knows all about it. If she turns out to be our killer, we know why we never caught her''.

''This doesn't sound like her at all'' Beca said. ''We know she's brilliant, that's why we have her in our team, but this.''

''Sometimes people can be deceiving'' Aubrey sighed. She self didn't want to give in to the fact that they might have to bring one of their own to jail.

''Alright, we're not gonna sit around and let this happen right'' Beca stood up, a determind look covering her face. ''What's the next step''.

''You're right'' Aubrey nod, standing up too. ''First we bring Amy here, we make up a timeline and check her alibis for all the murders''.

* * *

An hour and a half later Aubrey, Chloe and Beca were gathered behind the tinted glass of the interrogation room, with Fat Amy on the other side. They found the girl wandering around campus, fully dressed, making it suspicious.

Aubrey had sent Stacie and Cynthia to Amy and Beca's dormroom to check through her stuff. To find anything that might help their case. While they took a protesting Amy to the bureau. All three girls' hearts growing heavier with the minute.

''Guys this isn't funny anymore'' Fat Amy called out through the empty room. Her hands were cuffed to the table, because she wouldn't sit down. And no one was telling her anything, so she got pretty annoyed. ''I know I've done some pranks on you girls in the last few years, but nothing this outrageous''.

''Shouldn't we at least tell her something'' Chloe said, looking to the Australian through the tinted window.

''We have to wait for the medical file from the victims, and on what Stacie and Cynthia might find'' Aubrey replied. She too found it hard to leave the other girl so alone in that room. But a suspect is a suspect, and in this case Amy is theirs right now. She couldn't make exceptions, she already did actually.

''I'll check the lab again for messages about that medical file'' Chloe said, before walking out of the room leaving the two girls alone.

''Is there something you want to tell'' Beca asked, eying up the blonde woman beside her. It was about ten minutes since Chloe left and Aubrey's eyes hadn't left the girl on the otherside for one second since they brought her in, and Beca got a feeling something was up with Aubrey.

''What do you mean'' Aubrey asked unsure of where her friend wanted to go with this.

''About you and Amy'' Beca rolled her eyes.

''There's nothing with me and Amy'' Aubrey replied, just as the door got opened roughly and a very angry looking Bumper walked in.

''What do you think you're doing'' Bumper got close to Aubrey's face. He just heard about fifteen minutes ago that Fat Amy was arrested, because they found her guilty of murder.

''What'' Aubrey looked a bit scared, she may be taller then the guy but he still came over pretty strong.

''Why have you arrested Amy'' He asked, standing back a bit now, realizing that the blonde infront of him was getting scared of him.

''We have many leads that indicate that Amy is our killer'' Aubrey told him. Now that Beca heard someone say it outloud, it became more real for her. Aubrey shared a quick look with Beca and knew what she felt.

''Amy would never murder, you know that'' Bumper shook his head, not believing what Aubrey was saying. He knew that he wasn't always nice to the other team, but that's because there has always been rivalry between the two teams. But he had a hard time believing that Amy would turn out to be a killer.

''Why don't you let us do our jobs, and we can figure out what the truth is'' Aubrey said, she too wanted to believe badly that this was all a misunderstanding. But they have leads, too many leads, leading towards Amy.

''I'm helping you'' Bumper said, he knew he had a team to lead just like Aubrey, but he can't leave Amy like that. She may not be his girlfriend anymore, but she was still too important to him to leave her like that. ''I will call in my team and we can for once share a case''.

''We're not gonna do that'' Aubrey immediately protested. ''Just because she's your ex-girlfriend, doesn't mean you can take over this case''.

''I don't want to take over this case, I just want to help'' Bumper called out.

''You're still in love with her, aren't you'' Bumper heard from behind him, making him turn around. He looked at the brunette and Beca let out a laugh at the cluelessness on his face.

''Admit it, you're not over her'' Beca said with a knowing smile. She knew that both Amy and Bumper weren't over each other, but they were too stubborn to admit it. For some reason they broke up about two months ago, and Beca couldn't understand why they did, and Amy wasn't telling her either.

''I'm not commenting on that'' Bumper said nonchalant, he didn't want to come over as that kind of guy that still wasn't over the girl even after months of seperation.

The door was opened again and this time Chloe walked in, surprised to see Bumper there with them. Aubrey turned away from the scene infront of her and to Chloe. Beca shook her head at Bumper, before turning her attention to her collegue too.

''I got the medical file, and got a call from Stacie that they're on their way back'' Chloe told the two girls. ''And from the way Stacie was talking things look good for Amy''.

''Did they find anything'' Aubrey bit her lip, hoping that they hadn't.

''Nope'' Chloe smiled, her eyes dropping to the tinted window. Things were looking up for their friend if her alibis checked out.

''I'm going in'' Aubrey said as she took the medical file from Chloe and the case file from Beca.

''I'm coming in with you'' Bumper immediately said, reaching forward to stop Aubrey from walking into the room.

''I don't think that's a good idea'' Aubrey said, her usual stern demeanor back.

''Why not'' Bumper frowned.

''She's your ex'' Aubrey replied. ''If anything you're the one she can mislead the most, if she turns out to be our killer. You're just too close to her''.

''And you're not'' Bumper raised an eyebrow. He knew that the tall blonde had a thing for his ex, and that the two had some weird close friendship with each other.

''No, I'm not'' Aubrey tilted her chin up, masking her feelings.

''Whatever'' Bumper scoffed, folding his arms, letting himself fall against the wall behind him.

''Chloe keep me updated'' Aubrey said to her partner. ''And if Stacie and Cynthia are here, tell them to take a look at the evidence in the lab''.

''I will'' Chloe nod, looking from Aubrey to Bumper and back. Confusion overtaking her.

Aubrey gave her collegues one last look before disappearing to the other side of the window, closing the door behind her. Aubrey avoided eye contact with Amy until she sat down across from her, at the table, both files still in her hand, a firm grip holding them pressed together. Fat Amy looked up when she heard a chair scrape over the stone ground. Her hands were still cuffed to the table, and an annoyed look was now covering her face. She has been in this interrogation room for what felt like an hour, but could be two too, and she really was done with it. If this was a joke then they really took it too far.

''Jesus Aubrey, couldn't you think of another prank to play on me'' Amy mocked. ''This isn't funny anymore.''

''This is not a prank'' Aubrey replied, making eye contact for the first time with the blonde across from her.

''Then what is this, because I don't get it'' Amy looked confused.

''Maybe you can tell us more'' Aubrey said, trying her hardest to keep emotions out of her voice. Though it was hard.

Aubrey opened up the case files and laid it out infront of the girl. A neat line of crime scene photos now covering the tabletop.

''Isn't this from our case'' Amy raised an eyebrow, as she looked on at the familiar crime scenes. She only didn't recognize the last one.

''That's correct'' Aubrey nod.

''From when is this'' Amy pointed with her right cuffed hand to the last photo.

''10.40 pm, tonight''.

''Wait, what'' Amy's head shot up. ''Why didn't anyone tell me that there was a lead''.

''Agent Mitchell did, she called you'' Aubrey said. ''She even left a message after you didn't pick up''.

''I couldn't pick up, because my phone died down a few hours ago'' Fat Amy said, clearing that part of the situation up.

''Why didn't you tell us that this was a personal case'' Aubrey asked, ignoring the last comment. She wanted to know badly why Amy didn't say anything. It wasn't like the girl didn't know, that these victims were all related to her.

''Because it was personal'' Amy defended herself. ''I wanted to be objective, just like you always say. That's why I didn't say anything, to keep my professional and private life apart''.

''You should've, because you made it a lot harder for us and yourself'' Aubrey told her.

''What, why'' Fat Amy asked. ''I didn't do anything to make it harder, I just did my job''.

''Amy take a good look at this picture and say what you see'' Aubrey asked the girl as she got the sketch of the killer out of the file. Laying it down right infront of her.

''That looks like someone thought it was funny to draw me'' She snorted.

''Good that you find it funny, because we don't'' Aubrey said. ''This is the description Beca gave Jessica to draw''.

''Why would she give her my description'' Amy furrowed her brows.

''Because Beca stood eye to eye with the killer'' Aubrey replied, hoping that her friend got what she meant by that.

''So you got the killer'' Amy said slowly, not knowing where she wanted to go with this.

''Well if it's you, then yeah we got the killer'' Aubrey broke the news to her. Fat Amy took a second to take that new information in, before her eyes went wide.

''No, no'' Amy shook her head. ''You really think I did this, that I killed people who were my friends, even my ex-boyfriend. You know me better then that Bree''.

''Don't call me Bree, until we solved this case'' Aubrey said, distance clear in her voice and demeanor.

''Come on, don't do this'' Amy's eyes began to water, no one ever saw the strong and confident Fat Amy cry, except for a few, so when tears started to fall from the girls eyes it gave a blow to Aubrey's heartstrings.

''We don't have a choice'' Aubrey sighed, her gaze falling down to the tabletop. ''The only leads we have all point to you''.

''You really think I did this, don't you'' Amy looked hard to her teamleader, before letting her head fall back in hope that the tears stopped with flowing.

''We don't know, you tell us'' Aubrey didn't have much more left to give now, and now needed everything she could get from Fat Amy herself.

''I. Did. Not. Do. This'' Amy empathized every word, as she let her gaze once again land on the blonde infront of her.

''Then you can probably tell us where you were, the past four weeks the murders have been going on'' Aubrey challenged her.

''Let me sort out a timeline and I'll show you'' Amy said, determination clear in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A set up**

 **A/n: Wanted to post this chapter earlier this week ,but got caught up in actual real life, didn't know I had that xD! And I'm busy writing a fanfic for another fandom, but here it is the next chapter for A set up. Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows! Hope you like it.**

While Aubrey was busy talking to Fat Amy, Beca, Bumper and Chloe were looking on at the exchange. Chloe being the observer made notes of Amy's behavior. Behavior can tell a lot about someone. Like when someone's nervous you know something's up. Or when they are too calm they either know they can get away with it, or don't know anything at all. While Chloe was doing that, Beca was in her mind trying to make sense of this whole situation. Something didn't add up for her, well more then one thing, but this was something she hadn't thought about before, until now.

''What you thinking about'' Chloe asked softly, closing her notebook.

''Nothing. Actually I am thinking about something, so I gotta go'' Beca replied and with that she was gone.

''Wai-'' but Chloe couldn't finish even her first word, because the alt girl was already out of sight. The redhead let out a sigh and turned back to the tinted glass, opening her notebook again.

''Where went Beca'' Bumper asked as he let his gaze wander from the tinted glass to Chloe.

''She said she was thinking about something, so needed to go'' Chloe shrugged, not knowing either what the brunette was thinking about.

''Ow, okay'' Bumper nod, turning back to the glass, watching the two blondes talk to each other. Well it was mostly Aubrey interrogating Amy, in hope of getting something out of her.

''You know, we'll figure this out right'' Chloe came up beside him, noticing that Bumper had a hard time seeing Fat Amy on the wrong side of the table.

''You can't believe she did this, right'' Bumper said, folding his arms.

''I've got my doubts'' Chloe reassured him, that he wasn't the only one thinking that Amy wasn't the one doing this.

''Good'' Bumper said, a small smile forming on his lips now.

''What's up'' Cynthia Rose came into the room, Stacie close behind.

''You got wind of what happened, I see'' Cynthia said, when she saw Bumper.

''Yeah'' he nod.

''Good to see you here empty handed'' Chloe smiled to the two girls, taking their attention away from the guy.

''Me too'' Stacie nod.

''You already got something out of Fat Amy'' Stacie asked, gesturing with her head to the room behind the glass.

''All we have is that she claims to not have done this'' Chloe answered. ''Which I believe''.

''By the way Aubrey asked if you guys could take a look at the evidence in the lab, sort it out and stuff''.

''Going to the lab it is then'' Stacie chirped. ''We'll get back to you and Aubrey with the report''.

''Good work, girls'' Chloe complimented them, a smile tracing her lips.

''It's the first time we get complimented for coming in empty handed'' Cynthia let out a laugh, before leaving the room with Stacie.

The moment they took Amy with them to interrogate they all had a heavy heart, and bad hopes. But with every bit of good news, the girls started to feel lighter. It made them believe more and more that their curvy blonde wasn't the one doing this.

''Chloe, I want you to make a proper timeline with Amy and check her alibis'' Aubrey came out of the interrogation room, closing the door behind her.

''I'll get my things and I'll be right back then'' Chloe replied.

''Where's Beca'' The blonde asked, when she noticed that the short girl was gone.

''Said she needed to go, said nothing more'' Chloe told her, before walking out of the room to her office. Leaving Aubrey with Bumper behind.

* * *

It was nearing eight in the morning now and the girls and Bumper were still busy working on the case. Everyone called in sick for college today, because the case was far more important for them. Fat Amy was still seated in the interrogation room, but the cuffs were gone now. After a while the girl just gave in and stayed where she were, she had no energy to fight back at this point. There was no need to anyway, Amy knew for herself she didn't do it.

The last five hours had been torturous, Chloe made a timeline with Amy, after that checking her alibis. Stacie and Cynthia Rose had done their lab research on the only evidence they had, the knife. Beca was nowhere to be seen. And Aubrey had told Bumper that he could help them wherever he could, as long as he didn't get in their way. While he did that, he also made sure that Amy was still doing well in the interrogation room, without letting Amy know that he was there.

Aubrey once again was found in her office, now with the case file, medical file and a timeline.

Chloe had been checking out Amy's alibis for the past few hours and they seem to be right. For the first two murders Amy was still at the college when the killings took place. It was a good thing they learned how to hack into databases now, making the job a lot easier. Chloe asked Stacie to check the college classes and Amy's alibi for both murders checked out, making the girls sigh with relief. For the third murder no one could confirm the whereabouts of Amy. But the girls didn't make a big deal out of that, because Amy's alibi for last night did check out, after making some phonecalls to some very moody young adults.

Fat Amy thinking she had the night off, went out with a few college friends and when her phone died she went home soon after. That's why she was fully dressed when they caught her. Also Amy didn't even know that Jennifer and Max were coming to visit her, so that was another positive point for Amy's case.

Chloe having summarized and collected everything she could to make a whole file, was finally done. With a happy sigh she took the file and went to her partners office, bearing good news.

''Aubs, we got some really good news for Amy's case'' Chloe almost chirped as she walked into the office. She saw her friend sitting in her desk chair infront of the whiteboard she had in her office. The whiteboard was filled with all the information they got and the un-updated timeline. Aubrey found it easier to work like that, it made more sense to her.

''Positive news, is always good'' Aubrey spun the chair around, coming to a stop as she faced the girl.

''This is good'' Chloe nod, as she handed the taller woman the file. ''Take a look'' she urged on.

''I see you checked all her alibis'' Aubrey said, as she made a fast read through the pages.

''I did''.

''I see that for except one they all check out'' Aubrey's voice getting lighter and happier with every word.

''Yep'' Chloe full on smiled now.

''I think we should break the news to Amy then'' Aubrey looked up from the file, her lips having a genuine smile now.

''I think so too'' Chloe nod.

''Wait dudes'' Beca came fast walking into the office. ''We got more for our case, that proves Fat Amy didn't do it''.

''What've you got'' Aubrey asked.

''I'll show you'' Beca smiled. ''But I need Amy''.

''You're not smuggling her out of here, are you. We haven't let her go, yet'' Aubrey eyed the girl. She knew that both Amy and Beca would protect each other from everything. If one was in trouble the other always had a plan or idea to get her out of it.

''No'' Beca rolled her eyes. ''But this does make her not our suspect anymore, though the alibis are pretty strong too''.

''Well this I gotta see'' Chloe said.

''Alright get Amy and show us'' Aubrey said, she agreed with Chloe that it was something they needed to see. Everything to get one of their own out of this mess.

Beca's smile grew a little wider, before she thanked her boss and made her way to the interrogation room. She passed Bumper on her way and told him to head to the lab, he looked confused but did as was told.

''Come on, Aussie, we need to show them something'' Beca practically burst into the room.

''Uhmm, aaahh, okay'' Amy looked confused, as she slowly stood up.

''Come on, this is your ticket to get out of the suspect pool'' Beca said.

''Ooh, why didn't you say that immediately'' Amy now moving faster. Beca took a hold on Fat Amy's arm and dragged her with her.

''Where exactly are we going'' Amy asked. ''And does Aubrey know about this, you know the big boss''.

''Yes, Aubrey agrees with this'' Beca answered. Beca and Amy came to a stop infront of Aubrey's office, where the two other girls still were.

''Posen can you take the medical file with you'' Beca asked, getting a nod from the woman. ''Alright to the lab it is now''.

A confused Amy, two interested what their colleague was showing them girls and a smiling Beca made their way to the lab, where Stacie, Cynthia and Bumper were waiting for them.

''What a night, isn't it'' Cynthia greeted Fat Amy, when they walked in.

''Yeah, something like that'' Amy huffed. She hoped what her partner had, really got her out of this mess, because those few hours of sleep in the interrogation room weren't at all comfy, she needed her bed.

Amy looked passed the two girls and noticed Bumper sitting there, she hadn't seen the guy for about two weeks now, and found it weird that he was in their department.

''What are you doing here'' Fat Amy asked the guy, with a bit of a snark.

''I'm helping'' was all the guy said, before Beca interrupted the little reunion.

''Aubrey, Chloe please take a seat there'' Beca gestured for the two women to sit down on the two chairs set out for them. While Stacie and Cynthia made everything ready for the presentation of their prove. Bumper just leaned on the worktable with his elbows and watched on to what was happening.

''Okay, Amy'' Beca took her wrist and pulled her behind her to where she needed the girl. ''I made a fake torso, because we're gonna do a little scientific prove''.

''Uhh, okay'' Amy gave a slow nod. ''What do I have to do''.

''Here'' Beca showed her the butcher knife she had made a few hours ago.

After she got the medical file on her desk she found something in it, but didn't think much of it until it clicked in her head. Soon after she had Cynthia made a replica of the knife that was used for the murders. Sadly enough she couldn't use the one they found at the crime scene, because it was evidence. Otherwise she could've gotten Amy out of interrogation, a few hours earlier. And as last she self had made the fake torso to help her prove her point.

''Woah, what do you want me to do with that'' Amy furrowed her brows, looking from the knife to Beca.

''Yeah, what does Amy need to do with that'' Bumper called out from behind them.

''You'll see'' Beca gave the thicker woman a reassuring smile. ''All you have to do is stab the torso with the knife. Once with your right hand and once with your left hand''.

''I don't know'' Amy replied unsure.

''You want out of this mess right'' Beca asked serious, holding eye contact with the Australian.

''Yeah, of course'' Fat Amy nod.

''Then just stab that torso'' Beca said, her right hand gesturing to the fake torso.

Amy still a bit unsure looked around the room to the rest of the girls and guy, before shrugging and taking the knife from her partner. She turned to the torso, knife in her left hand and her eyes focused on the best way to make the stab. After calculating the best way of stabbing, in her head, she just went for it making one stab with her left hand before one with her right hand.

''Alright, that's enough'' Beca stopped the blonde. Amy handed Beca the knife back and Beca gestured for Amy to sit down too. Amy doing what her friend told her sat down next to Stacie, waiting on what will happen next.

''Aubrey can I have the medical file'' Beca asked her boss who was still holding on to the file.

''What do you want to prove with this'' Aubrey questioned as she gave the shorter girl the file.

''This is what I want to prove'' Beca opened up the file to the page she found the odd thing. ''As you see all the victims have been stabbed with the same knife, just like the one Cynthia made for me.''

''Thanks for that, by the way'' Beca smiled to the girl.

''No problem'' Cynthia smiled back.

''But the odd thing is that every medical exam points out that they were stabbed by someone who is right handed'' Beca told them. ''And we all know that Amy is not right handed''.

''So I wanted you guys to see actual prove that Amy couldn't have done it. Because if she would've stabbed someone right handed you would've gotten this'' Beca pointed with her index finger to the stab Fat Amy made with her right hand. ''Not clean at all, because her hand eye coordination isn't as strong as with her left hand''.

''And the medical exams all tell that the stabs were clean, so it must be someone right handed, so it can't be Fat Amy'' Beca finished her little speech.

''That is some really good research you did there'' Aubrey was impressed, as she stood up and walked over to the two shorter girls. She took the medical file back from Beca and took a look at the torso, confirming for herself that Beca was right.

''Well, we can say that you're off the hook'' Aubrey put on a big smile, closing the file.

''That's so good to hear'' Amy breathed out, relief washing over her. ''I told you, I didn't do this''.

''We always need to check background, alibis and that kind of stuff'' Aubrey told the girl. ''Protocol remember''.

''Yeah, I know'' Fat Amy nod, knowing that Aubrey was right. ''Now that I know how it feels to be on that side, I promise to never do something wrong again''.

''I willl hold you to that'' Beca smirked.

''God what have I gotten myself into'' Amy whined a bit, making everyone laugh. Beca just came up to her and gave her a big hug, happy that she got her partner back on the good side.

''Aah, you going soft on us'' Amy teased the alt girl, as she hugged her back.

''You're one for talking, you cried in the interrogation room'' Beca teased back.

''I had a right to cry, back there'' Amy huffed.

''Alright, I give you that'' Beca pulled out of the hug. ''Nerds now that we've sorted this out, we gotta find the real killer, she's still out there''.

''You know it's really freaky, knowing that someone out there looking almost exactly like me is killing people'' Amy shuddered at the thought.

''Gosh, you're right that is weird'' Stacie agreed.

''Girls conference room in twenty'' Aubrey ordered everyone. She was happy that her favourite blonde was out of the suspect pool, but that left them with no suspect at all at this point. So they gotta discuss this case as soon as possible.

''Beca, Amy gather all the things you got on this case, you were the ones working on it'' Aubrey added.

''Will do'' Beca nod.

''Also Bumper can you get Jesse, Donald and Benji to come here, they could help us a lot'' Aubrey told the guy, she usually didn't do things like that, but she knew that those three could be very valuable for this case.

''I thought you didn't want my team on this case'' Bumper stood up straight.

''I don't, I only want those three'' She replied, before turning to Amy.

''It's good to have you back Amy'' she smiled softly. Bumper saw the way Aubrey was looking at his ex and he didn't want to admit it, but it made him feel jealous.

''Wasn't gone for long, but it's good to be back Bree'' Fat Amy gave her a thousand watt smile back, leaving the girl with a light blush on her cheeks as she walked away. Bumper having a knowing look in his eyes, as he watched the tall blonde walk away.

* * *

Twenty minutes later all six of them were seated in the conference room, all the files they had laid out open on the table, waiting for the three other agents to arrive. Behind them was the whiteboard from Aubrey's office showing the timeline. Added to the whiteboard now were photos of the crime scenes, the description of the killer and the knife that was used for the killing.

Five minutes later the guys they had been waiting on, stepped into the Bellas conferenceroom. All three were a bit confused as to why they needed to be here, but one look from Bumper made them sit down and just listen to what Aubrey had to say. As they got a copy of the files to read through. Jesse tried to meet his girlfriend's eyes, but she just looked away, so with a sigh he opened his case file. She still hasn't calmed down from their last fight, he thought.

''Alright, all we got right now are the victims, medical exams, what the killer looks like and the timeline of the killings'' Aubrey spoke up, informing the other team of what they already have.

''And the knife'' Chloe added.

''Still weirded out that, that woman looks like me'' Amy whispered to her partner, as she glanced to the drawing on the board.

''Me too'' Beca whispered back.

''We have enough to make a profile, but not enough to know where our suspect is'' Cynthia sighed. ''We know what the killer looks like, but nothing accurate to know who it is, or find her in our databases''. She was only on the case since one this morning and already got frustrated, she didn't want to know how Beca and Amy were feeling. Those two are on the case for four full weeks now.

''You catched our problem'' Beca said sarcastic.

''It also makes it harder now that we know that she was trying to set me up'' Amy said, things got a lot more personal for her now. She was lucky that things were proved wrong so soon, otherwise she could've been a lot further from home.

''Though we can't rule out that this wasn't a set up, after all'' Bumper said to Amy.

After he got the green light that he could help them, the first thing he did was read everything they had. From the case files to the medical files, and the evidence. So he was updated. ''Because if this really was a set up she would've put more work in making it look like you were the one doing this. It's possible that she only does this to get to you'' he said to her with concerned filled eyes. Fat Amy looked away not sure what she would do if she kept looking into his concerned eyes.

''I agree with Bumper'' Cynthia said. ''If the woman wanted to set you up she wouldn't leave her hair brown, or kill her victims right handed''.

''But if it turns out to be a set up, it could actually help us'' Chloe sat up, coming up with an idea in her head.

''How'' Amy frowned, not knowing where the redhead wanted to go with this. ''Do you think because she looks like me, she thinks like me'' she added with a laugh.

''Possible'' Chloe replied. ''But no'' everyone now had their attention on Chloe. Expectantly waiting on what she was going to say, that could help them.

''What I have in mind is more along the line of a press conference on the news'' Chloe told them her genius plan.

''Wait, that could actually work'' Beca nod her head. ''We know that our killer is daring and doesn't like to be pulled of her game. She's too arrogant to have someone else being catched for her murders.''

''So if we make it seem like we catched her, she might slip up'' Fat Amy finished Beca's thought. ''Because if we make her believe that we stopped looking for her, she might get bolder because she still wants to get to me''.

''Exactly'' Beca turned to her partner. ''We make such a good team'' the girl highfived Fat Amy.

''You know it'' Amy winked, letting her hand fall back down on the table.

''But wait'' Benji interrupted the pair. ''If it does turn out to be a set up, but she's too arrogant to have someone else pay for her murders, why would she make it look like Amy did it''.

''We didn't know about a probable set up until last night, actually'' Beca told the guy.

''And our profile is from before that, so we made the assumption then'' Amy added. ''But Benji is right, we might have to reconsider our profile'' the girl told Beca.

''God, one thing changed and it leaves us with literally nothing'' Beca huffed as she picked up the case file, searching for the paper with their profile on it.

''Should we still do the press conference, or should we wait until we changed the profile'' Chloe questioned.

''Leave the conference for now, we're first going to make a new profile'' Aubrey answered. ''From there we can see what our best options are''.

''Here's the profile we made'' Beca handed Aubrey the paper. ''Physical strenght showed that we're looking for someone between the age of twenty and thirty, we couldn't place the gender because we had doubts. Last night it's confirmed that we're dealing with a woman''.

''The killer abducts her victims from places that are deserted, but has her eye on specific victims. I realized that when the third victim was also someone I knew'' Amy told them further. ''So now we also know that every victim is related to me, that is part of her motive''.

''When she has killed them she dumps them at the same places they are abducted'' Beca said. ''Making us believe that she's daring, and likes to take risks''.

''Because we didn't know about the possible set up, we believed that she's arrogant and that led us to that she didn't like someone else being caught for her doings'' Amy said.

''Last night many things were made clear for me'' Beca said. ''The most important thing being that we need to watch out, this killer could become a real big trap for us''.

''Most of the things about the profile are still right'' Aubrey told the girls. ''But we need to add things''.

''I agree'' Bumper nod.

Aubrey stood up and turned the whiteboard to the clean side. She picked up the marker and started splitting the board into two colums. On both sides she wrote the obvious things from their profile, leaving room to add things.

''Okay, so far we only have a few things that we are sure of for our profile'' Aubrey pointed with the tip of the marker to the first sentence she had written down.

''The killer is a woman, between the age of twenty and thirty'' Aubrey wrote down. ''She has the physical strenght of a man, with what we saw from the stabbings and the way the bodies were handled with''.

''Also looking a hell of a lot like Fat Amy'' Beca was still spooked by that.

''Also that'' Aubrey nod. ''We have that she abducts her victims in deserted places, but chooses her victims specifically. She makes sure that all of them are related to Amy''.

''Freaky'' Amy said under her breath.

''Though you guys did overlook something'' Bumper told the two girls, making them look up with a frown plastered on their faces.

''What'' Beca asked.

''Everytime the killer dumps a victim she already has another one abducted a few hours before'' Bumper pointed out to them, what he found in the case file. ''When I got the green light to help you guys, I first read all the things you already got, and after compared them to each other. And all the exams say that the victims were abducted for seven days before they were killed and dumped''.

''What, really'' Amy quickly took her case file and searched for the page it was written on. She read through it and saw that Bumper was right, how could they have not seen that.

''But that means, that she already has someone else'' Beca said.

''Yes'' Bumper nod. ''We only don't know who she took, where she took the person and how we can find them''.

''We got lucky last night, then, with the lead and all'' Beca sighed.

''We did''.

''So what now, this can't be it'' Amy looked around the small group. ''That woman has killed enough people I know, just because she wanted to get to me''.

''If you want, you can sit this one out Amy'' Aubrey said softly, connecting her eyes with the girl. ''We don't know what will happen next, or who's gonna get killed next''.

''Oh, no'' Amy immediately protested. ''I'm solving this case with you, I want to be the one cuffing that bitch''.

''That's the spirit'' Cynthia smiled, waving her pen in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: a set up**

 **A/n: For people that haven't noticed (which I doubt) Beca and Amy are my brOTP, and Bumper/Amy my OTP. But I couldn't help myself with the Aubrey having a thing for Amy, because for some reason Aubrey has always been pretty nice towards Amy, so that's where I got the idea from. And to be quite honest in the beginning of the story I was thinking about making them a couple, but in the end decided against that**

 **Also we get a look into what the killer does with her victims, later in this chapter! Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews. Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 _''If you want, you can sit this one out Am'' Aubrey said softly, connecting her eyes with the girl. ''We don't know what will happen next, or who's gonna get killed next''._

 _''Oh, no'' Amy immediately protested. ''I'm solving this case with you, I want to be the one cuffing that bitch''._

 _''That's the spirit'' Cynthia smiled, waving her pen in the air._

''What do we do'' Amy folded her hands, her eyes still connected with the tall blonde across from her.

''We do what we always do when we start a case'' Aubrey replied. ''We gather all the information and evidence that we have and evaluate them''.

''I'll start with writing out our new profile'' Chloe said.

''I'll help you with that'' Benji smiled, getting a smile from the girl back. He was always the media liaison and profile maker of the Trebles, just like Chloe was for the Bellas.

''Make one concerning the possible set up and one without the set up'' Aubrey told the pair. ''We'll have two ways to go then''

''Okay'' Chloe nod before leaving the conference room, followed by Benji.

''Cynthia and I will make another background check on the victims'' Stacie said.

''And this time we'll widen our search'' Cynthia added.

''Great idea. Take Jesse and Donald with you, they're just as good with computers as you guys'' Aubrey said. ''Also make the search international, we don't know what we're dealing with yet''.

''Aye, aye captain'' Cynthia saluted her boss, as she, her partner and the two guys walk out of the room to their office.

''Mitchell and Amy, I want you guys to go over the medical exams again'' Aubrey told them. ''Also take another look at the knife, there might be a trademark or serie number hidden on it''.

''The lab it is then'' Beca replied as she stood up gathering all her stuff.

''I'm heading to my office, I need to make a few calls. So if anyone needs me you know where I am'' Aubrey gathered her stuff together and walked out of the room.

''Amy can I talk to you for a minute'' Bumper asked the blonde, trying to keep the emotions out of his voice.

Beca gave Amy a raised eyebrow, which Amy answered with a roll of her eyes. A small smile thugged at the side of Beca's mouth as she walked to the door. She probably had some idea why Bumper wanted to talk with the Aussie.

''Yes, of course'' Amy nod, putting down the stuff she already picked up to take with her. Ignoring her partners facial expressions. Bumper waited until Beca was out of the room before closing the door and turning around.

''What's up'' Amy asked as she noticed the expression on his face, forgetting that since the break up she hadn't talked to him normally.

''How're you holding up'' Bumper walked towards her, standing still infront of her.

''Well it's weird and all, but okay, I guess'' the girl avoided his face and choose a spot just above his shoulder to focus on.

''You don't have to hide your feelings from me'' Bumper huffed, folding his arms. ''I thought we were past that''.

''We are, well were'' Amy this time looked up to Bumper.

''Then why are you lying'' Bumper asked, hurt evident in his brown eyes.

''You know I'm not used to sharing feelings'' Amy sighed, brushing a hand through her hair. Even though she and Bumper have been broken up, she couldn't help but tell him, he's been the only one she has ever let inside completely. ''You know I never do that, share feelings and have deep conversations and stuff''.

''I know'' Bumper gave her a small smile. He knew that Amy wasn't one for sharing feelings, though she calls herself an openbook. Yeah, people know basic stuff about her, enough to become friends with her. But it only were a few, including him, that knew the real Amy, the one behind the crazy and funny comments. That's one of the reasons Bumper fell in love with her a few years ago, they were the same when it came to that.

''But I also know that with me it was different'' He spoke softly, taking a hold on her chin making her look up to him.

''It was'' She nod. ''But things change'' she sighed.

''They don't have to'' he said, looking her in the eye, searching for something that told him that she still felt the same.

The intense look made Fat Amy take a step back, Bumper's hand falling down beside him. She took a deep breath and tried to not let her feelings get the upperhand. She wasn't in the mood right now to talk about what was still left between them.

''I gotta go'' Amy mumbled as she gathered her stuff and dashed out of the conferenceroom, leaving a sad looking Bumper behind. Wanting to be as far away from him as possible, right now. Being so close to him, really was making her feel things again she suppressed for the past few months.

On her way to the lab she passed Aubrey's office and the woman called her inside. Confused Amy walked in and took a seat across from her.

''Amy when you're done in the lab take a break alright, Beca too'' Aubrey told the girl. ''You girls have been here for a long time now, and I can see you can use the sleep''.

''I actually can, yeah'' Amy nod.

''Then finish your jobs in the lab, and take a couple of hours, okay'' Aubrey smiled softly.

''Sounds good'' Fat Amy smiled back. ''Alright first help Beca, and then sleep'' she added as she stood up.

''Just update me when you leave'' Aubrey called after her as the blonde walked away.

''Will do'' Amy called out over her shoulder.

Now being really on her way to the lab, Amy took her phone out of her jacket pocket to check the time when she remembered that it needed to be charged. She made a small detour to her office to put her phone in the charger before walking to the lab, where Beca was waiting on her. When she walked in she saw that the girl was already busy with going through the medical exams.

''What did Bumper want'' Beca asked without looking up from the file. After working closely and living together in the same dormroom for so long, you kinda know a person through and through. So Beca knew without looking up that Amy was in the room.

''Just wanted to make sure that I was okay'' Amy replied, taking a seat beside the alt girl.

''Damn, he really is still in love with you'' a smirk coming onto Beca's face.

''Don't smirk like that'' Amy bumped her shoulder with Beca's. ''And I know he still has feelings for me, sadly enough I still have them too'' she sighed.

''Woo, woo, woo'' Beca looked up from the file, eyes wide. ''A few weeks ago you were denying all the comments I made, about you still having feelings for him, and now you're admitting to them''.

''Aye'' Fat Amy called out.

''What I've been working and living with you for over three years now, have seen a lot I really want to unsee, but this is big. I thought the first time you told me you were in love with Bumper was huge, but this is pretty big too'' Beca laid a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy knew that Beca was teasing the hell out of her, but she was by now used to the sarcastic state of mind Beca lived in. So she only rolled her eyes and picked up one of the files.

''But serious, I'm happy that you finally acknowledge that you still feel something.'' Beca genuinely smiled. ''I knew you guys weren't just over, out of nowhere''.

''Thanks'' Amy said. She and Bumper never told anyone why they broke up and she had no intention of doing that, either. Even though Beca practically feels like her sister, it was just something she wasn't ready and willing to talk about.

''So are you guys together again now'' the brunette asked, as she turned her eyes to the file again.

''No'' Amy shook her head, also turning her gaze to the file in her hands.

''Why not'' Beca raised an eyebrow, taking a side look at her best friend. ''You both know you still got feelings for each other''.

''I know''.

''Do you actually want to be with him, again'' Beca questioned, again putting the file down and bringing her attention to the girl beside her.

''Actually, I really do'' Amy nod.

''What's holding you back then'' Beca asked.

Amy sighed and laid the medical file down on the table, before turning to her friend. ''For one I'm not that good with that feelings thingy. And right now my life is pretty hectic. He might have a team to lead, but I got college, the Bellas, a job as secret agent and a social life. I don't know if I can handle having him as boyfriend again, right now''.

''I get what you mean'' Beca said. ''When I first went out with Jesse, I thought I couldn't handle having a secret job, college, the bellas and a boyfriend at the same time too. But here I am, still having my job, in college with the bellas and going out with Jesse. And by the way you've done the same for almost two years too, with Bumper''.

''I know, that's why I know that I can't handle it at the moment'' Amy said. She was close to telling the real reason why she didn't want to get back together with Bumper, but this time the filter between her brain and mouth did work. And she was glad it did, because things were still a bit too fresh for her.

''I don't really believe you'' Beca said.

''You don't have to'' Amy shrugged.

''And I thought you were used to that feelings thingy by now. You and Bumper were together for a pretty long time, so don't tell me you never talked about your feelings with him'' Beca said.

''We did'' Amy nod. ''But it was more showing each other how we felt, then actually saying it''. She got a bit uncomfortable now, the more they talked about her and Bumper.

''I get that, that is the way you guys work. But we all see that what you had with others wasn't anything near what you have with Bumper'' Beca told the girl. ''Though we did have a moment that we thought that you and Aubrey wo-''.

''You thought I would go out with Aubrey'' Amy cut her partner off, a laugh escaping her mouth.

''Yeah'' Beca nod. ''Why's that so weird, we really thought you could make a cute couple. Weird but cute''.

''There may have been a moment I thought about it, but that past very quickly'' Amy said, feeling a bit weird that her friends actually thought she and Aubrey would ever get together. ''All we shared was one drunken kiss, my sophomore year, but that's it''. Well they shared more then one kiss that night, but they promised to never talk about it after that. And Amy forgot about that very quickly, because she soon after that realized that she had feelings for the boss of the Trebles.

''Wow, never knew about that'' Beca said surprised.

''We promised each other to not tell anyone'' Amy said. ''Actually forgot about it, until you started talking about Aubrey and me and a possible relationship''.

''Why have you never persued anything with Aubrey, you told me you've thought about it'' Beca asked, curious.

''Because I realized that I had feelings for a certain treblemaker, soon after that kiss'' Fat Amy replied. ''So Aubrey was just a small girl crush I had''.

''Well I'm not so sure if Aubrey sees it that way, when it comes to you'' Beca said, as she wrote something down in her notebook.

''What do you mean'' Amy frowned, her gaze landing on the side of her friend's face.

''What I mean is, I think Aubrey still has a crush on you'' Beca looked up, into the hazel eyes of her friend.

''No'' Amy shook her head, not believing that. ''I would've noticed, if that was true''.

''Well believe all you want'' Beca shrugged, getting back to work.

Ignoring Beca's comment, Amy striked up a subject that didn't have anything to do with her. She didn't want to talk about herself anymore.

''How are things between you and Jesse, anyway, I noticed the cold shoulder you gave him earlier'' Amy asked.

''Things are...weird'' Beca replied, not knowing how to say it differently.

''You guys fight a lot, again'' Amy asked symphatetic, because she's so close to Beca she knows the ins- and outs off her and Jesse's relationship. So she knew that things weren't going well between the two.

''Yeah'' Beca breathed out. ''He's been clingy a lot lately, and that makes me push him away. I just can't handle someone being clingy to me, I need my space. And because of that he asks me a lot, if I actually still have feelings for him, and those conversations eventually turn into fights'' she sighed.

''Do you still feel something for him'' Fat Amy asked, curious.

''I really do not know right now'' Beca let out a dry laugh, her feelings for Jesse were really conflicted at this moment, so a clear answer she couldn't give right now. ''I just know, that I don't want to be with someone that wants to know where I am all the time, well for me it feels like he wants to know that all the time''.

''You don't have to tell him everything, right'' Amy said.

She couldn't understand why Jesse was acting like that, he never was like that before towards Beca. All she could think about that could make Jesse act like that, was jealousy and fear of Beca leaving him. Amy realizing the fact that Jesse might be jealous, realises that Jesse might suspect Beca from having feelings for someone else. Being a secret agents has its perks when it comes to analyzing stuff.

''I know, but it's just, it's not like I don't want him to know whenever I'm on a case or in college. I just want my space, that's all'' Beca said.

''Doesn't a certain redhead have something to do with this, too'' Amy asked nonchalant. She knew that Chloe and Beca were close, on a whole other level then she and Beca were. And no one really ever knew what was going on between the pair.

''You mean Chloe'' Beca turned her gaze to Amy, seeing the girl give her a nod. ''There is nothing between me and Chlo, we're just good friends'' she sputtered, getting flustered.

''You sure about that'' Fat Amy raised an eyebrow, eying the girl thoroughly.

''Yes'' Beca averted her eyes.

''Alright, if you say so'' Amy shrugged, as she turned back to the file infront of her.

Beca looked from her notes to Amy a few times, as her mind started thinking about what Fat Amy said. Does Chloe really has a factor in this, in how she acts towards her boyfriend. Is she the reason that she and Jesse are falling apart, Chloe, and not the fact that she just wants her space. Beca shook her head and let the thoughts fall to the back of her mind, right now she needed to focus on the case, her relationship problems can wait.

* * *

It was nearing 4pm now and the two teams weren't any closer to solving the case. Cynthia and Stacie, with the help of Donald and Jesse, had widened their search which meant that it took a lot longer before they got the information. But with the extra help they could relax a bit, and take a break, once in a while.

Chloe and Benji had written down the two new profiles, putting all the changes in the right places. After that Chloe and Benji took a small break before throwing themselves back in the case again. Searching through the case files for new things they hadn't noticed before, going to the morgue to see for themselves if everything in the medical files matched and waiting on a call for a new lead. But so far it hadn't worked out for them, yet.

Beca and Amy on the other hand were just coming back from their five hour break. When it was around ten this morning Aubrey personally ordered them to freshen up and get some sleep. She told them that Bumper would take over their research, until they got back. She wanted them on their best game, and being tired is not gonna help that. The girls didn't mind at all and thanked the blonde before making their way to their dormroom. After returning they immediately went back to the lab to see what Bumper had accomplished in those hours. There were still quite a few things left to evaluate, when they left.

In the meantime the other girls were slowly coming in from college. Looking up weird when they found part of the other team in their department, but didn't ask questions. Lily and Denise just went to their office working on their case, and Jessica needed to wait for her partner Ashley to arrive. Which was weird, because usually the two girls were joined at the hip.

In the lab the pictures that were made of the victims in the morgue were hung up on the whiteboard, every written report laid out on the table and their own notes beside that. When Beca and Amy came back, Bumper told them everything he had found and written down. It wasn't much, but enough to get them a bit further then they were. After that the three had tried to look with a different perspective to the files, but they didn't come any further. It was enough to know what they were looking for, who the victims were, and the killers way of killing. But not enough to actually find her and close the case.

And the tension between Fat Amy and Bumper didn't help a lot, either. The two tried to work as proffesional as possible, but working with your ex that you're still in love with, isn't that easy. Beca noticed it, but she kept quiet, not in the mood to interfere in that. She had enough drama, herself.

Bumper was looking at the photos on the whiteboard, his head tilted to the right. There was this theory going around in his head for a while now, but didn't know what to do with it. It would be far fetched if it was true. He frowned and took the photo of the last victim, Max Locking, from the board. They knew that he was killed because the killer didn't want to leave him behind. That's why the stabwounds on him were more and all over the place, they didn't have to treat him like their chosen victims. But something felt off for him when he looked at the photo. Actually looking at all the morgue photos, something felt off for him. Well not really off but more like that they have overlooked a huge clue left on the victims, but he couldn't place what.

''Did you notice that everyone was stabbed the same way, except for Max'' Bumper sat down across from the two girls, laying the photo down infront of them. Beca and Amy looked up from their work and looked at what the guy meant.

''Yeah, we ruled that one out by saying that he wasn't a chosen victim'' Beca replied.

''I know, but what's bothering me is that they somehow knew we would think that'' Bumper told the girl.

''Why are you saying that'' Amy frowned.

''Killers are smart, right'' The guy stated, wanting to explain what he was trying to say in the best way possible.

''Yes'' Beca nod.

''So they would be smart enough to mislead us'' Bumper looked from one girl to the other, hoping that they knew where he was going with this.

''True'' Beca said slowly, trying to catch up.

''Then Max might've been in the way for them when they abducted him, but in the end ended up being a great opportunity to set you guys on the wrong foot'' Bumper explained. Having another person outside of their team look at the evidence, sometimes could help them a lot. Fresh eyes see different things.

''Wait'' Fat Amy said, trying to piece together in her mind what the boy was telling her. ''So you're saying that we gotta take a better look at Max''.

''She chooses her victims through you, the closer the better, right'' Bumper said, getting a nod from the blonde. ''But Max you only knew through your childhood friend, Jennifer, so we didn't really look into him because we thought he had nothing to do with it, because he has nothing to do with you. But what if she got something out of him we don't know yet''.

''Max might've been a victim of opprtunity in our eyes, but for the killer he could've been the way to get closer to Amy'' Beca now catching up with Bumper's train of thoughts.

''Exactly'' He nod. ''So the best way of misleading us, is making it look like Jennifer was their chosen victim, so we wouldn't look into Max, but into Jennifer'' his whole theory out there now.

''That kinda does make sense'' Amy said. ''Jennifer was the chosen victim, until they realized that Max had more to tell''.

''My whole point'' Bumper nod.

''Though I still don't get something'' Beca said.

''What''.

''She does this all to get to Amy, but why didn't she just take her right away'' Beca explained what she meant. ''She's been after Amy from the beginning, she's this is all about. So why abduct them, when she could've made it easy for herself and just take Amy''.

''Sometimes motives from killers are hard to understand'' Bumper sighed.

''Alright, I'm gonna ask Stacie to look further into Max'' Fat Amy said as she stood up.

''After you've done that I think we should head to the morgue'' Bumper said.

''What, why'' Beca furrowed her brows.

''We really need a better look at the last two victims'' Bumper replied. ''And I know Benji and Beale already went to the morgue, but I feel like they overlooked something'' he explained.

''Okay'' Beca nod. ''Amy you go to Stacie, I'll inform the boss about our new foundings, and then we can all head to the morgue''.

''Alright'' Amy smiled, as she took Max's file and walked out of the lab.

* * *

On the otherside of town, the industry area of town, the next victim woke up from being blacked out for quite some time. The girl slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with complete darkness. Slowly coming to her senses she realized that she wasn't in her warm and comfy bed, anymore. She looked around her, but it was hard to see through the darkness. With her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark, gave her time to realize that she was tied to the chair she was sitting in. Her arms were tied behind her back, while her ankles were strapped to the legs of the chair. Panick now starting to arise in her, her head went from side to side, eyes casting everywhere it could reach. But it was a lost cause, because everywhere she looked was empty. All she saw were four dark walls surrounding her, while she sat in the middle of the room. She tried to break free from the tightly tied ropes around her wrist and ankles, but after trying a few times with fail, she frustratingly banged her hands against the back of the chair. With that the chair moved, almost toppling over. Letting out a breath of relief when she could balance herself, she gave in, she couldn't escape. So she did the only thing that came up in her head, that she learned to do in these kind of situations.

''Let me go'' The female voice yelled through the darkness of the building, while pulling on the ropes. Yelling out, probabaly made the person who abducted her step into the room. She wanted to know what she was dealing with. And it worked. A metal door behind her was opened and she could hear heels click against the stone ground. She already realized that she must be in some sort of factory, with the smell around the room and the stone ground. Analyzing a lot because of her job, made her great at knowing her surroundings, without actually seeing them. Just smells, noises and touch could give her enough.

''I see you're awake'' A perfect authentic Australian voice filled the room. The girl immediately sat a little straighter, she recognized that accent.

''Are you playing pranks again'' The girl rolled her eyes, thinking that this might be a prank the Aussie was pulling on her.

But nothing was more wrong. The woman came to a stop infront of her just as the lights were switched on. Making the girl squeeze her eyes shut, the lights being too much, after so many hours of darkness. Slowly she opened her eyes again, her eyes now adjusted to the factory lights. She looked around the room for the second time since she woke up. The room she thought was empty, was actually filled with all kinds of boxes lined up against the wall. And right infront of her was a glass window, with behind that two tough build guys, keeping an eye on everything that happened in the room.

''No prank'' She breathed out, as she made eye contact with the curvy brunette infront of her. ''No Fat Amy either'' she said as she got a better look at the woman.

''Why am I here'' She asked, she wanted answers.

''Your questions are for later'' The woman said, as she walked around the chair the girl was seated in, her eyes going to just above the glass window before turning back. The girl following her with her eyes. ''So you know Fat Amy'' the brunette said, venom filling her voice when she said Amy's name.

''Uhmm, yeah, I do'' The girl slowly nod, not knowing if answering her was such a good idea.

''You know her pretty well am I right'' She said, bending down infront of her so she was eye level with her.

''Yes'' She replied unsure, she really didn't know what the woman wanted from her and she had a feeling that this was just the beginning. And the fact that she was tied down to a chair, in a place she didn't know, didn't make her feel better too. She has been in similair situations before, but not like this, never like this.

''So you must know that, that fat and ugly friend of yours has done some pretty bad things'' She questioned her, standing up right again, folding her arms.

''First of all she hasn't done anything bad, not that I know off'' The girl replied. ''And second how can you say such things about her, when you look almost exactly like her'' she snorted. Finding it funny that she called someone things, the woman self was.

''Shut up'' The killer yelled. ''Unfortunately, she and I look alike, true, but that doesn't mean I can't say those things about her. I will always look way better then her'' she huffed.

''Didn't want to make you angry'' the girl mumbled, for some reason she really wasn't scared of this woman. The girl thought that, that might be, because the woman looked a lot like her friend. And Fat Amy was anything but dangerous.

''I see that you're not scared of me'' She eyed the girl, noticing that the girl wasn't intimidated by her actions. Her former victims were a lot easier.

''Why would I'' She let out a laugh. ''I've handled worse''.

''Maybe this will put some fear in you'' She said as she walked to a chair across from the girl.

She raised an eyebrow and immediately stopped laughing, she hadn't noticed that there was a chair right infront of her. But most importantly hadn't noticed what laid upon it. Her raised eyebrow was replaced with furrowed eyebrows, and the look of amusement was replaced with one of fear. The brunette took a look at all the knifes she had laid out on the chair, before choosing a small pocketknife to begin with. She picked it up and turned to the girl again, enjoying the bit of fear she was showing, now.

''Why the sudden mood change'' She pouted, twisting the knife around in her hands. ''Oh, is it because of the knife'' she said, looking from the girl to the knife and back.

She shook her head, in hope that the woman would stop walking towards her, but she didn't. With every step closer to her, she backed up until her back was firmly pressed against the back of the chair.

''Alright now that I got your full attention, there is one thing I want to know'' She told her.

''Will she break down if you were killed and does it make her come to me'' The brunette asked too innocent for the girl's liking. ''It's actually weird that she hasn't come to me yet, I left enough behind on the victim's bodies, to give away my hiding place'' she thought outloud, enjoying the way her current victim was reacting to it. ''They're probably stupid there at the bureau'' she mocked.

''But tell me, will she breakdown and come to me if I killed you'' she repeated the question, looking her victim directly in the eye now.

''Why do you want to know'' The girl asked. Scared that, that knife will be used or something if she did something wrong.

''I have my reasons'' Her eyes showing hurt for a second, before she masked it with the same hard look she had before.

''Are you going to kill me''.

''Maybe'' She shrugged. ''Maybe not, depends''.

''On what'' if she was gonna get killed she wanted to know what the reason was.

''On if it'll ruin her life and bring her to me'' She replied nonchalantly.

''Why do you even want to hurt her like that'' She frowned. ''And why does she need to come to you, can't you just look her up or something. You found me so you can definitely find her''.

''I see what you're doing here'' The killer said, catching up with the girl's train of thoughts now. ''Trying to make me forget, why I abducted you in the first place''.

''I wasn't trying anything'' She protested, but she knew that she saw right through her. Why do killers have to be so smart.

''Now tell me'' The woman bend down again, one hand resting on the chair the other one trailing a path down her cheek with the knife. A trail of blood following it, making her hiss out. ''Will she breakdown if I killed you'' she asked.

''I'm not saying anything'' She spit out, now understanding what the woman's intentions are.

''Alright'' she nod, taking a step back drops of blood dripping from the knife onto the ground, leaving a small trail as she walked away from her. The killers eyes again looking up to something above the glass window.

Just when the girl thought she was off the hook, the woman turned around. ''Guys take care of her''. With that the two man that were standing behind the glass, came through the door of the room. She wasn't that afraid of the woman, but she was definitely afraid of those two guys. She had fought with people, but never ones that looked that strong.

''I hope this will learn you'' The woman let out an evil laugh as she walked away, leaving her behind with the two man.

* * *

At the bureau Stacie got asked by Amy if she could take a deeper look into Max Locking. And surely it was a good thing they did, because they got a few hits. Stacie's eyes widened when she read through the information that popped up on her screen. She quickly printed the pages and ran out of the office towards the conference room where Chloe, Aubrey and Benji were. Cynthia gave a raised eyebrow to her partner's behavior before following the woman.

''I got something interesting and really disturbing, guys'' Stacie said as she walked through the door of the conference room, making all of them look up. Aubrey stood up and walked over to the tall girl. Stacie gave her boss the printed pages and let her read through them.

''No way'' Aubrey looked up after she was done reading, shock overtaking her face.

''Yes'' Stacie nod. ''I think, I know who our next victim is''.

''Who'' Chloe asked as she came up beside Aubrey.

''Ashley''.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A set up, or not?**

 **A/n: I'm so, so sorry! I've neglected this story so much, but so much has happened in the last few months in my personal life that I forgot a bit about my online life! But here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. From the new year on I try to update more, but I can't make any promises though!**

While the rest were busy at the bureau, Beca, Amy and Bumper took a ride to the morgue. They had made a few notes with the things they missed in the autopsy report, and wrote down some things they wanted more information on. Also they wanted an extra look at Max his body, Bumper had a feeling that the way he was killed wasn't at all just a few stabwounds and done. There was something more that they hadn't realized, yet.

''Won't it be weird seeing your friends dead body'' Beca asked as she pushed the door of the morgue open, letting Amy and Bumper in first before going in herself.

''It is weird, I only don't really have a choice'' Amy said, sadness lacing her voice. ''We gotta solve this case''.

''You know I'm here for you'' Beca gave the blonde a sad smile, giving her shoulder a squeeze for empathise.

''I know'' Fat Amy said with a small smile.

''Me too'' Bumper added, he still wanted Amy to know that he was there for her and still cared for her.

''Thanks'' Amy said softly, touched by the gesture. ''Alright lets do this'' Amy shook off her emotions. Staying emotional, wouldn't do any good for solving the case.

The three walked up to the desk, and showed the woman behind it their badges.

''I called in earlier'' Beca said, after the woman took a look at the badges. ''We're here for the latest victims that were brought in. Max Locking and Jennifer Dane''.

''Yes, I remember'' The perky raven haired woman said. ''Dr. Jameson will take you there'' the woman gestured with her hand to a tall darkhaired man, that was just walking towards them.

''Hi, Dr. Jameson, but please call me Rick'' He winked as he eagerly shook both the hands of the girls, while giving Bumper just a nod of his head. Making the girls bit the inside of their cheeks, to keep from laughing. But Bumper just ignored the way he got treated by the man.

''I'm agent Mitchell, this is agent Wilson and agent Allen'' Beca introduced herself and her collegues.

''Nice to meet you'' He smiled. ''Alright ladies this way'' he added, before walking back to the hallway he came from a minute ago. Beca and Amy followed the man, but shared a look. Bumper falling in step behind them, muttering that he never got treated like that by the morgue ever before, and that the guy is annoying, and that he was gonna report it. The two girls heard parts of what the guy said, and couldn't help but let a small laugh of amusement out.

''Earlier two other agents came here to see these specific bodies, too'' Rick said as they walked into the room where the bodies were stored.

''We know, those were our collegues'' Amy replied. ''But we needed another look at the bodies. Ten eyes see more then four'' she stated.

''True'' He nod. Rick walked to the cooler and opened it, sliding out the metal plate the victim laid on. Beca and Bumper came closer and stood still across from Rick, the body between them, as Fat Amy stood at the head of the metal plate. The blanket, which covered the body, was pulled down and the three agents got a great view of their victim, Max Locking.

''What I already told your collegues and put in the autopsy report is, the victim was stabbed a total of 27 times. Judging by the rope burns on his wrists and ankles, he had been tied down for at least six days.'' He pointed with the tip of his pen to the places he meant. ''The lack of hydration means that his captor didn't give him much to eat or drink. Making it that the stomach contents were almost nothing. And the rest of the bruises and cuts were made while he was held. The killer also made sure that dna of themself wasn't left behind on the body''

''That's all you can tell'' Amy looked up from the body to Rick.

''Yes'' He nod.

''May I'' Bumper nod to the body.

''Uhmm, yeah sure''.

''Do you see these'' Bumper pointed with his index finger to a few, close to each other, cuts that were made on Max's hip. Bumper found it strange that such small cuts were made, especially on the hip, when all the other cuts and stabwounds were much bigger and not even anywhere near the smaller ones.

''Yeah'' Beca replied as she looked to where the guy was pointing.

''Something about them bothers me'' he said. ''I noticed them on the photos, but I don't understand why the killer made them'' They were pretty small, so they were hard to see on a photo.

''I think you're on to something'' Beca told him. ''Rick do you have a magnifying glass''.

''Of course'' Rick answered, picking up the tool from his lab table. ''Here'' he handed it over to the brunette.

''Thanks'' Beca smiled before turning back to the body. She held the magnifying glass above the cuts, making the cuts more visible to the eye. ''If you connect them to each other what do you get'' Beca questioned the other two with a knowing look.

''Roman numerals'' Bumper answered, after connecting the dots in his mind.

''Exactly'' Beca said.

''Can we see Jennifer Dane's body'' Amy asked the doctor, getting a worried look from the two agents which she reassured with a small sad smile.

Rick walked to a cooler two down from where they were standing and pulled out the body, like he did with the other. He removed the blanket and they instantly cast their eyes on the hips. And surely enough they found the same small cuts on Jennifer's hip, as Max had on his hip. Beca still having the magnifying glass, bend down and held the tool above the cuts and got a better look.

''This one says five'' Beca stood up from her bending position.

''So we have a three and a five'' Amy said, avoiding the rest of the body with her eyes. Jennifer after all was her childhood friend, the one friend that got her through her school years and was there by her side since kindergarten. ''It won't make sense if it has to do with the order of the killings, because Jennifer was our fourth victim and Max our fifth''.

''We gotta know if the other victims have Roman numerals on them'' Bumper said. ''Can we see into their files'' he asked Rick.

''Tell me their names and I will get the files'' Rick replied. Beca gave him the names of the other three victims, before Rick made his way out of the room to search for the files.

''God, this case gets weirder and weirder'' Fat Amy muttered, rubbing her temples. She was really done with it. Most of the time their cases last for a week, maybe two, not much longer. But this one has been going on for four weeks now, and it really took a lot from the girls.

''I know what you mean'' Beca breathed out.

''I just don't get what she wants'' Amy said. ''We haven't had a case where motives and profiles changed so much. Where everything we think, we need to second guess, because it could also mean something else''. It really started to frustrate Amy that they get mindfucked so much.

''All we know is, that it's all about you'' Beca sighed. ''Well everything indicates that it is about you''.

''But that's the only thing we have, that we're a hundred percent sure off'' Amy huffed.

''Ames, calm down, we'll figure this out'' Bumper told the girl softly, standing closer to her now. ''You sure that this isn't too much for you''.

''God, please stop asking me that'' Amy said, turning away from the guy. Beca gave Bumper a symphatetic smile, which he returned with a small shrug, he was used by it by now. Though it stil hurts.

''Here you go'' Rick walked back into the room, his hands now filled with the files, making them turn to the man.

''Thanks'' Amy said, glad that Bumper couldn't say more, now that Rick was back. She took the files from Rick and took them to the table where Rick worked and laid them down. Amy opened the first one and took the photos out of them, laying them out on the tabletop. Keeping the one that showed the hips in her hands. ''Beca, can I have the magnifying glass''. The brunette gave her partner the tool and looked over Amy's shoulder to the photo. Bumper kept his distance, and just made himself ready to write down anything the girls were going to say.

''Mia Nelson has the roman numeral seven'' Amy said, as she found the place the cuts were made. She took the photo of Nick Jones and soon found the place that had the number on his hip. ''Nick has one''.

''And the last one'' Beca asked, as Bumper wrote down the numbers in order of victims. Amy took the last photo of her ex boyfriend, James Austin, but couldn't find any roman numerals on his hip, or anywhere else close by.

''That's weird'' Fat Amy frowned, finding something totally different from the numbers.

''What's up'' Beca asked.

''James doesn't have any numbers on him, instead he has two figures carved in him'' Amy looked up from the photo, and to her partner.

''What kind of figures'' Beca frowned.

''A circle and a triangle'' Amy replied.

''I don't get it'' Beca said.

''Me neither'' Fat Amy shook her head.

''Weird that Benji and Beale didn't notice it'' Bumper said, as he closed his notebook.

''That's because they only wanted to see the torso with the stabwounds'' Rick interrupted their conversation. ''I think they didn't know either that there might've been something more on the victims bodies''.

''Possible'' Beca nod.

''Thanks for the help, but I think we need to head back to the bureau'' Amy said, gathering all the files together again handing them over to Rick.

''No problem'' Rick smiled as he took the files from the blonde. ''Pleasure was all mine''.

''I bet it was'' Bumper mumbled under his breath, as he saw the guy shake both girl's hands.

''I'll walk you out'' Rick said, having not heard what the shorter guy just said. The four of them walked out of the room and to the sliding doors that seperated the front with the actual morgue. ''Good luck with the rest of the case, and we might see each other again''.

''Thanks'' both girls said, before the guy turned around and walked away, without acknowledging Bumper at all this time.

''I don't like him'' Bumper huffed, tucking his notebook in his jacket pocket.

''I wonder what the reason for that is'' Fat Amy rolled her eyes.

Beca and Amy turned to each other and shared an amused look, before walking through the doors. Saying bye to the woman behind the frontdesk, as they walked out of the morgue and to the car. Bumper again following the pair.

''He was weirdly charming'' Beca laughed, as she closed the door of the car.

''You thought he was charming'' Fat Amy let out a laugh, she thought the guy was only weird, nothing charming from her point of view.

''Kinda'' Beca shrugged, as she started the car. ''What time is it'' she asked.

''A little over six pm'' Amy replied after she checked the time on her phone. ''I got a message from Stacie, by the way''.

''What does it say'' Bumper asked, from the backseat.

''They found out who the next victim is'' Fat Amy answered, her brows furrowing when she saw who it was.

''Really'' Beca said, as she took a turn right. ''Who is it''.

''Ashley'' Amy looked up from her phone to Beca, seeing the smaller girls head whip around. Both girls being in complete shock by the news that a fellow Bella agent was the next victim.

''And they found that after searching through Max's background'' Beca quickly looked back to the road again, shock still in place, but not wanting to cause any accidents.

''Apparently'' Amy nod her head, as she locked her phone and put it back in her jacket.

''What does she want to achieve with taking Ashley'' Beca said, she knew that Ashley was someone Amy knew, and they were good friends, but they aren't getting any closer to Amy with taking her. At least in Beca's eyes they weren't.

''I don't know. If she wants to hurt me with it then, yeah, it will hurt me a lot if Ashley were killed, she's one of my Bella sisters. But it would still be the wrong person, if she wants to hurt me so badly with it'' Amy shook her head.

''Ames, you're on to something, I think'' Beca told the girl.

''I am'' Amy looked confused, not getting what her partner meant with that.

''I think I know exactly what motive this killer has'' Beca said.

* * *

Ten minutes later the three of them walked through the doors of their bureau. Bumper took out his notebook and went to the conferenceroom, while Amy and Beca gathered everyone that was on the case in the conferenceroom.

''What's with the meeting'' Donald asked as he sat down, his fellow agents doing the same, while Amy, Beca and Bumper stood infront of the group.

''We have some things we need to discuss'' Beca told them, as she looked from one to the other. ''First we found some interesting things on the victims bodies, that we have overlooked''.

''How's that possible'' Chloe frowned. ''The morgue gave us the full medical file, and we self took a look of our own'' she pointed from herself to Benji.

''True'' Bumper nod. ''But like you, the morgue oversaw a small thing that was only really noticable with a magnifying glass'' he explained as he took the morgue pictures out of all the files, laying them down on the table. ''I didn't notice it immediately, too, but when you look at the right side of the hip of every victim, they all have a few small cuts there''.

''Because it was so small we couldn't make out what it was, until we used the magnifying glass and found out that it were roman numerals'' Fat Amy told them further.

''Roman numerals'' Jesse said confused.

''Yes'' Beca replied. ''We don't know why they are there, but we do know that the killer put them there on purpose''.

''Also our third victim had instead of roman numerals, two figures cut in him'' Bumper said as he opened his notebook and ripped the page with their findings from the morgue, out. He laid it down beside the rest and everyone took a look at it.

''What does this mean'' Stacie asked.

''We don't know'' Amy sighed. ''But the numbers and figures do mean something, we only have to figure out what''.

''And I think I also have figured out what the killers motive is'' Beca added.

''I thought we already had the motive'' Aubrey said.

''Yeah, we know that the killer might want to set Amy up, or get to her'' Beca agreed with her boss. ''But what is the reason she wants to do that, there must be a reason, it's not out of nowhere, right'' she added. Beca saw everyone think about what she said, and realize that the brunette was right.

''What do you think her motive is, then'' Aubrey asked the girl, folding her hands, ready to hear whatever the alt girl was about to say.

''We know that the killer abducts people who are close to Fat Amy, the closer the better, am I right'' Beca said, getting nods from everyone. ''So I think that she wants to do everything to hurt Amy''.

''We already know that'' Cynthia Rose said, not getting why Beca thought that, that was something they hadn't already realized yet.

''I wasn't done'' Beca said. ''My whole point is, why do you want to hurt someone'' she asked them.

''Because they hurt you'' Amy said from beside Beca, catching up with her partner's theory of the motive.

''Exactly'' Beca nod.

''Wait, but that means that she wants payback for something I've done to her'' Fat Amy said, realizing what Beca meant. ''I don't even know her''.

''Can you remember if you might have met this woman, could be anywhere at any moment'' Beca asked the short blonde.

''I never met her'' Amy shook her head, a hundred percent sure of herself.

''Amy think'' Bumper said softly to the girl. ''Close your eyes, and think. You might have met her, but maybe not for long, or she was just someone that you passed on the street'' with the calmness of Bumper's voice, Amy closed her eyes and did what the boy told her. She searched everywhere in her brain, but still came up empty. She really never met the woman, so how could she want payback for something Amy doesn't even know.

''I really do not know her'' Amy opened her eyes, and slumped down in her chair, her eyes sad. ''People I know might have died, because of something I can't even remember, I've done''.

''If I've done anyting at all'' Amy rolled her eyes, tears starting to burn in her eyes.

''Don't blame yourself, so much'' Bumper came up to her, crouching down infront of her. The moment he saw the look on Amy's face he got worried, and wanted to comfort her. He took the girls hand and gave it a light squeeze, Amy letting him in for this once. She needed the comfort right now.

Everyone noticed the sudden change in the air, when Bumper showed his softer side. They saw the way he was looking at her, and tried to comfort her. With that they knew that things between the two were gonna be alright, it might take time, but they would get there.

Aubrey too couldn't deny that things were far from over between the pair. But she didn't want to believe that, yet. Things might turn out differently then everyone thought. And she would be there when it did. Somehow Fat Amy had broke through Aubrey's thick walls, and made the girl loosen up. So she still had hope that she might have a change with the short blonde.

Beca noticed the way Aubrey was looking on to the pair, and knew she was right when she told Amy earlier that their boss had a crush on her. But she didn't want to ruin things so kept her mouth.

''It's gonna be okay'' Bumper said to Amy. ''We'll get her, and we'll know why she did all of this''.

''But what if we don't'' Amy's voice was laced with sadness, they were on this case for more then four weeks now, she wasn't that optimistic anymore. ''She's got Ashley now, she's already closer then ever, because she's inside the bureau now. There aren't many left after Ash, and if they kill her I swear I'll kill that woman with my bare hands''.

Hearing this made them realize how close they all are of becoming the killers next victim, if Ashley didn't make it through.

''We can safe ourselves, we're agents remember, Ashley might have a plan of her own by now'' Stacie said to the girl, in hope of reassuring her that this wasn't any of her fault. ''So don't worry about us'' she smiled softly.

''I'll always worry about you guys'' Amy let out a small laugh, as she sat up in the chair. The reassurance Bumper and her team gave her making her feel a bit better. ''You guys are my family''.

''Then there is only one thing we can do'' Cynthia spoke up. ''Catch this bitch''.

''That's the spirit'' Jesse called out. Everyone started talking about the case, and what they could do further, while Bumper was still crouched down infront of Amy.

''I promise you, things will be okay'' he said just above a whisper so Amy was the only one that could hear him, as his brown eyes met her hazel ones. ''We'll close this case, and you'll be the one cuffing that bitch''.

''Cursing are we'' Fat Amy chuckled.

''It's the only thing I can call her, the killer deserves it'' Bumper shrugged, happy that Amy was letting him.

''But I'm serious, if things get too much or something's wrong come to me'' Bumper said, his serious tone back. ''You'll always have me, remember that, so come to me and talk to me if necessary''.

''I will'' Amy smiled softly, knowing that she couldn't keep Bumper at distance anymore, she knew she needed him.

''Okay'' Aubrey spoke up, attracting everyone's attention, shaking Bumper and Amy out of their moment. ''We've done a lot today, so I suggest we all head home. Tomorrow is another day''.

''What about Ashley, we know she's been the one who's abducted'' Chloe said.

''If the killer does as planned, we still have five days until she will get rid of her'' Aubrey replied. ''Enough time to find out the location and safe her, but we all need sleep now. Lack of sleep can cost us more, then going further tomorrow''.

''Aubrey's right'' Amy backed the girl up. She didn't want to leave Ashley hanging like that, but she knew that Aubrey was right.

''But shouldn't we at least tell Jessica why her partner hasn't showed up, yet'' Stacie said. She too was really worried about her fellow Bella collegue, but she knew that Jessica must be worried sick by now.

''We'll inform her tomorrow morning, I gave her the evening off, so I don't want to make her stress right now'' Aubrey said.

''Probably impossible'' Beca said.

''Do you want us first thing in the morning, because it's a saturday'' Cynthia asked their boss.

''I want everyone here at 10'' Aubrey told them. ''Early enough for a saturday''.

Everyone agreed with that and took their stuff and headed out. Bumper asked Amy if he should walk her to her dorm, but she declined. The girl also told Beca that she would see her in their dormroom, before walking to the only office that still had a light on. She knew that Aubrey would still be in.

''Are you not going home'' Amy asked as she leaned against the door opening, looking at Aubrey who was bend over a file at her desk. Aubrey startled when she heard the voice, and looked up.

''Paperwork'' Aubrey replied, with a smile that faded quickly after that, her eyes casting down again.

''You sure that is the only thing keeping you here'' Amy said, walking into the office now. She heard Aubrey sigh and saw her close the file.

''You know a while back you said that I could always come to you'' Amy said, getting a nod from Aubrey. ''That works both ways'' Amy said softly, as she sat down across from the blonde.

''I know'' Aubrey said. ''But just like you I'm not good at sharing feelings''.

''We make a great pair of friends, then'' Amy snorted. She knew that both of them have insecurities and walls that people have to fight through, that's why they get each other so well.

''Yeah'' Aubrey chukled, looking up now. Amy still saw the raw emotion reflected in Aubrey's eyes, and she wanted to know why.

''So, why don't you want to go home'' Amy asked. Another sigh left the taller girls mouth before she started talking.

''It's lonely'' Aubrey replied honestly, as she gave a small shrug. ''Every night I come home to an empty house, and I know you guys visit, but being a boss is a really lonely thing. You don't have time for an actual social life, you're always busy here. It's hard to mantain relationships, I haven't had one since my junior year. And it's not like my parents care to visit me, my dad rather spends all his time at the golf course with his friends, then to visit his only daughter once in a while. And my mom doesn't take interest in my life either. So do you need any more reasons as to why I don't want to go home.'' Aubrey looked away, just realizing how much she told the girl infront of her.

''I- I didn't know'' Amy stuttered, surprised by what she heard. She really didn't know that Aubrey felt that way, and that her life looked like that. The girl never seemed depressed or lonely, not that she was chirpy and happy, but she never thought this. Now she got why Aubrey was who she was.

''No one knows'' Aubrey sighed.

''Why didn't you tell me'' Amy asked, a bit hurt. ''I thought we were supposed to be friends''.

''I didn't want to burden anyone with this'' Aubrey replied, with a shrug.

''You won't burden any of us with this, it would actually make us happy if you came to us with these kind of things'' Fat Amy told the blonde. ''All the Bellas want is for you to be happy''.

''I know'' Aubrey nod. She knew that they didn't see her as the uptight boss, they got to know their first year, anymore. ''And I want the same for them''.

''Good to know'' Amy smiled.

''Shall we head home then'' Aubrey said as she gathered her stuff.

''I'll walk you home, okay'' Amy said, standing up.

''You don't have to'' Aubrey said, as she took her coat from the back of her chair.

''I know, but it's what friends do, right. Look after each other.'' Fat Amy reassured her. Getting a small smile from the taller woman, as they walked out of the office.

* * *

''Still won't say anything, I see'' The killer walked up to Ashley's chair, her eyes following the woman every step. Ashley didn't know what time it was, how long she has been here and if people were looking for her. Though if the Bellas knew that she was abducted, they would do anything to find her. But beside that all she knew was that if she didn't give the woman something soon, she would end up dead.

''There is nothing to say'' Ashley spit out, making up a plan in her mind. She was smart enough to come up with something, that might help her get out of here. It might not be the best way, but definitely the way to get herself out of this mess.

''There is, but you won't tell me'' She said as she inched closer to the girl, the same pocketknife she has been using on the girl since the first cut, in her hand. ''You know what will happen when you don't tell me, right''.

Ashley knew what will happen, but also knew she was strong enough to get a few more beatings before it was too much. It had only been three so far, and she had recovered rather quickly from them. But she, of course, knew that killers won't always work as they planned, and that she could end up dead quicker then she thought. With that in mind, she made up something that was probably her best option.

''You want to know if Fat Amy will break down, and come here if you kill me, right'' Ashley asked the woman, unsure if she was willing to cooperate with this.

''That's what I told you'' The woman nod, her attention now on Ashley. Wanting to know where the girl was heading with this.

''Then you've taken the wrong person'' She told her.

''What do you mean'' The brunette looked genuinely confused.

''To make her come here, you need more then me'' She explained. ''I'm not something too special to her, I'm only her friend and fellow agent, nothing more''.

''So what you're saying is, that there is someone special out there that could tear her apart, if we killed that person'' She said, eying the young woman.

With regret in the pit of her stomach, she nod her head. She knew that with revealing this someone else at the bureau was gonna be the next target, now. But at this point all she wanted was safety, to get out of this mess. And she knew that whoever was next, that person could handle themselves. It was the only thing that made her tell the killer this, because she knew that the next victim was gonna be an agent too. A stronger one then her too. So that person must know how to get out of situations better then her.

''You're more helpful then I thought'' The woman said, impressed, but she wasn't done, yet. There was still one more thing left.

''So tell me who is this person that can make my plans work''.

* * *

Aubrey and Amy arrived at the door of Aubrey's house, the blonde has been living in ever since she left Barden. It was about five minutes from the campus, and it was pretty big. Aubrey being the boss made her earn a lot of money, meaning that she could easily buy this spacious two story house with pool.

''Do you want to come in for a drink'' Aubrey asked Amy. ''It's still early'' she added as she unlocked her door.

''I can't'' Amy replied. ''I promised Beca that we would discuss the roman numerals and stuff, see if we can find out what they mean''.

''Oh, okay'' Aubrey said, sad to hear the girl say no to her offer. ''Uhmm, thanks for walking me home, it was really nice'' she smiled, turning around in the door opening facing the shorter girl.

''No problem'' Fat Amy smiled back.

After that a silence fell between the two girls, not knowing what to say more to each other. Aubrey tightened her fingers around the strap of her bag, contemplating what to do next. But it was Amy that eventually broke the silence.

''Well I'm heading to my dorm, then'' Amy pointed with her thumb behind her, to the direction of the campus. ''I'll see you tomorrow''.

''Wait'' Aubrey stopped the girl from walking away. Amy turned around and looked consfused up to the older woman.

''What's wrong'' Amy asked, when she realized that Aubrey was acting nervous.

''Uhmm, nothing'' Aubrey shook her head, she didn't know if she should do this.

''Just...'' but Aubrey didn't know how to say it, so instead showed it. The tall blonde leaned forward and kissed Fat Amy square on the lips. Amy being shocked and surprised at the same time, didn't know what to do. They stood there for a few seconds, Amy with her eyes wide open and Aubrey putting all the things she felt in the one-sided kiss. Aubrey eventually noticed that the girl wasn't kissing her back, so slowly pulled away, a defeated expression coming onto her face.

''I'm sorry'' Aubrey immediately said when she stood up straight again, her head hung low. ''I shouldn't have done that, it's just, I don't know'' the girl couldn't come out of her words, so Amy interrupted her.

''It's okay'' The younger girl said softly, making Aubrey look up.

''No it's not, I shouldn't have kissed you without you wanting it too'' Aubrey said.

''Aubrey honestly it's fine, you did what you thought felt right'' Fat Amy reassured the girl. ''But I don't feel that way''.

''I know'' Aubrey said, sadly.

''If you knew why did you do it'' Amy asked, her face showing a frown.

''I thought, that I might could change your mind or something'' Aubrey replied, knowing that it was a lame response. ''But I should've known I couldn't''.

''Maybe a few years ago, you could have had changed my mind'' Fat Amy told her, making Aubrey look up. She was surprised to hear, that if she told the girl sooner, things could've turned out different.

''But now, no'' realizing that her feelings for Bumper were too strong, to ever be replaced for feelings for someone else. Bumper was it for her. Now she felt like she could cry herself, because she broke up with the love of her life.

''I understand'' Aubrey nod weakly.

''I'll see you tomorrow, okay'' Fat Amy said, unsure if she should stay longer or go.

''Yeah, goodnight'' Aubrey said, as she watched Amy walk away, the moment the girl turned the corner and was out of sight, she closed the door and slid down to the ground. Letting the tears she held back fall.

 **A/n: I know Aubrey would never show that much emotion, but I wanted that part of the story to be done with. Now we can go further with the case and with getting Bumper and Fat Amy back together! We're far from done.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: a set up, or not?**

The next morning Fat Amy got woken up by the voice of Beca yelling out to something. Curious as to why Beca was yelling she turned around and slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light in their dormroom. When she was fully awake she saw that Beca was standing by their door, which was half opened. Amy couldn't hear who was on the otherside, because Beca wasn't letting that person talk much. But from Amy's perspective it didn't sound good.

''Can you just leave'' Beca shouted, her voice showing that she was done with whatever they were talking about.

''I just want to know why you're so distant lately'' the voice on the otherside of the door said. Amy now hearing that it was Jesse, Beca was talking to. ''Did I do something wrong, am I not a good boyfriend anymore. Or is it true, do you have feelings for someone else'' his voice rising with each word.

''What the hell, no'' Beca called out to him. ''I just need my space, that's all''.

''That's all you've been saying the past few months'' Jesse said. ''I'm done with it''.

''Well don't bother anymore, then'' Beca said. Seeing something light up in Jesse's eyes, Beca realized that she wasn't the only one waiting for this. ''You were waiting for this, weren't you''.

''What'' Jesse was taken aback by what the brunette said.

''You've been waiting for the moment that I would say, we're done'' Beca eyed the guy, seeing him avert his eyes. ''I'm right, am I'' she let out a humorless laugh, folding her arms. ''And you're accusing me of wanting to get out of this relationship''.

Jesse kept silent, knowing that Beca was right.

''Well you're getting what you've been waiting for, because it's over'' Beca said, before slamming the door in his face. She pressed her back against the door and let her head fall back against it.

''What was that about'' Amy asked, sleep still evident in her voice as she sat up.

''Oh gosh, sorry'' Beca's head shot up towards her roommate. ''Didn't mean to wake you up'' she said as she walked to her bed, rubbing her face with her hands.

''Don't worry, we need to get up soon anyway'' Fat Amy shrugged, as she saw the time on their clock.

''Are you okay'' Amy asked, as she saw the girl sit down on her bed with tears in her eyes. Amy got out of her own bed and sat down next to Beca. Her hand coming down on the girls back. ''It's gonna be alright'' Amy comforted her, bringing her in for a hug, letting the girl cry on her shoulder. Amy hadn't expected for Beca to react like this to the break-up with Jesse. From what she's seen the past few months things weren't working anyway and it seemed like Beca didn't even care. So a reaction like this actually surprised Fat Amy.

''I don't even know why I'm crying'' Beca rolled her eyes, as she pulled back out of the hug. Wiping away the tears from her face. ''I thought I would feel relieved, but knowing that he had been waiting on this hurts''.

''He's a jerk'' Fat Amy huffed. ''If he didn't want to be with you anymore, he should've broken up with you and not wait until you did it. It's a dick move''.

''Well it's over now, done'' Beca sighed. ''Two and a half years of relationship thrown away''.

''It sucks, but I'm glad too'' Beca added. ''We just weren't meant to be, I guess''.

''Hey, you'll meet someone and that person will be aca-awesome'' Amy bumped her shoulder with Beca's, getting a smile from the girl.

''Since when do you use the aca language'' Beca said.

''Ever since I hang around you nerds'' Fat Amy teased.

''Using my langauge now too, I see'' Beca mocked.

''Can't help it, I just hang around you guys too much'' Amy shrugged.

''Well they say once a Bella, always a Bella'' Beca stated.

''Yeah, because we paid the registration fee'' Amy rolled her eyes, but a tease was clear in her voice.

''You're so bad'' Beca porred the girl in her side, making the blonde yelp.

''You know I can't stand that'' Amy porred the girl back. But Beca wasn't done and started to tickle the girl, which turned into a tickle fight when Amy escaped Beca's fingers.

After a while the girls heard the alarm on their phones go off and got shaken out of their tickle fight. Both girls, out of breath from the giggles, picked up their phones and turned the alarm off. Knowing that they need to get dressed for work now. Amy looked at Beca who was just staring at her phone and sighed.

''You sure you're gonna be alright'' She asked concerned. ''Think you can handle seeing him all day, after what just happened''.

''Yeah'' Beca nod, smiling softly. ''I can easily avoid him, he and Donald have been helping Stacie and Cynthia, so he'll be nowhere near me''.

''Alright, if you say so'' Amy said when she was sure her best friend was gonna be alright. ''Lets get dressed then and head to the bureau''.

* * *

An hour later everyone except for Bumper were gathered in the conferenceroom, this time Jessica being with them. When she got in this morning and she still hadn't heard anything from Ashley, she went to her boss and asked if she knew anything. Aubrey couldn't keep the news any longer from the girl, so told her that Ashley had been abducted by their recent killer. Jessica immediately got stressed out and said that she was gonna help them. Their own case could wait, this was more important.

''Anyone heard anything from Bumper'' Aubrey asked the group of young adults. Everyone looked at each other, but didn't say anything. They didn't know where the boss of the Trebles was.

''Didn't he call in sick, or something'' Fat Amy was the first to speak, worry in her voice. It wasn't like Bumper to be late for work.

''No'' Aubrey shook her head, she would've known if he called in sick.

''Maybe he's just running late'' Donald said. ''He lives on the otherside of town, could be traffic making him late''.

''Possible'' Aubrey nod. ''Alright, then we'll start without him''.

She gave everyone a task and told Jessica that she could help Benji and Chloe. They were gonna make an outline for a press conference, so if it was needed they were prepared. Aubrey told Beca and Amy that they should take a look into what the numbers and figures on the bodies could mean. While the rest got back to what they were doing yesterday. Everyone knowing what they needed to do filed out of the conferenceroom and parted ways.

Amy who wanted to talk to Aubrey, asked the woman to stay behind for a minute as she told Beca she would meet up with her in their office.

''Are we all right'' was the first thing Amy asked, when they were alone in the room.

''Yeah, why wouldn't we be'' Aubrey replied, avoiding eye contact.

''Because you're avoiding me with your eyes'' Amy stated the obvious.

Aubrey sighed ''We're alright, okay'' she looked straight into Fat Amy's eyes now. ''I just need to deal with my feelings'' she shrugged.

''You know, last night doesn't change anything for us, right'' Amy said, reassuring the blonde that they were still friends.

''Why wouldn't it'' Aubrey said, looking away not wanting to see Amy's face when she said this. ''Shouldn't you be like, not want to talk to me anymore, now that you know that I have feelings for you''.

''No'' Amy immediately said, not wanting Aubrey to have that idea at all. ''Remember at one point I had a crush on you too, but some things just aren't meant to be''.

She saw Aubrey hung her head, and knew the girl was hurt, and she didn't like that one bit. After all Aubrey really became one of her good friends over the years. But Amy just can't force feelings that aren't there, especially when she already found the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

''But that doesn't mean we aren't meant to be friends'' Amy told her. ''And I can't lose you as a friend, you're too important to me to lose, just like all the other girls''.

''Really'' Aubrey looked up, not believing her ears.

''Yes, of course'' Fat Amy nod. ''And you're my boss, so I got no other choice then to be nice and friendly to you'' she teased.

''Oh, so that's how it's going to be'' Aubrey laughed, glad that things between them hadn't changed.

''Yep'' Amy nod, as she picked up her stuff.

''You're a tease you know that'' Aubrey rolled her eyes, as they walked out of the conferenceroom.

''But everyone loves me for it'' Amy winked.

''That they do'' Aubrey shook her head with a smile.

''And maybe, you never know, in another life we are meant to be'' Amy smiled softly.

''Maybe'' Aubrey shrugged, feeling at ease that her friend thought like that, and wasn't freaked out about it. She just now had to deal with her feelings, in time.

''Well I'm going to my office, see what Beca is doing'' Amy said. ''We'll report it back to you when we have something''.

''Okay'' Aubrey nod, before the two parted ways.

Amy made her way into her office, where Beca was already seated behind her computer.

''Had a talk with the boss lady I see'' Beca looked up from her screen.

''Yeah, just had to make sure that things were alright'' Amy said, as she put her stuff down on her desk.

''Weren't they, then'' Beca raised an eyebrow.

''They were, just wanted reassurance, that's all'' The blonde shrugged, saying nothing more. Leaving Beca a bit confused, as she took her desk chair and laptop and rolled it towards Beca's desk, sitting down next to her.

''So what've got'' Amy asked when she looked at the computer screen. Beca had a few windows open and the paper with the numbers and figures next to her keyboard.

''So far we've got nothing'' Beca replied. ''I've tried some google searches, but got no hits. And it doesn't help if I type in triangle and circle, or something like that, behind it''.

''What about one of our databases, those numbers gotta mean something'' Amy said. ''And maybe those figures are just to put us on the wrong foot, just like they did with Max Locking''.

''You're right, lets focus on the numbers then'' Beca nod.

Beca opened up every database they had and typed in the numbers, before she sat back and waited till one of them gave her something. Fat Amy took her laptop and did the same, they hoped that one of them would give them something, soon.

* * *

Two hours had past and they weren't getting any further, anything they did and any way they searched the numbers seemed to mean nothing.

''Guys, you still haven't heard anything from Bumper either'' Benji asked from the door opening from their office. Making the two girls look up from their screens.

''He still isn't here'' Fat Amy furrowed her brows, her worry growing now.

''No'' He shook his head. ''And he doesn't pick up his phone either''.

''I'll try his other phone'' Amy said, picking up her phone from the desk.

''He has two phones'' Beca said.

''Yeah, one personal and one for work'' Fat Amy replied. ''He doesn't want them to get mixed up'' she said as she dialed the number, but she got immediately voicemail, so that phone was no use for reaching Bumper. With a sigh Amy hung up.

''His personal phone is off'' Amy told the two, just as a ping on Amy's laptop went off.

''What's that'' Beca asked looking beside her to her partner's laptop, as Benji came up behind them, wanting to know what they found. He couldn't help Chloe and Jessica any further anyway.

''I got a hit on one of my searches'' Fat Amy said as she opened up the site that gave her the ping. ''O my God, I think I know where Bumper is'' she said, her eyes growing wide and her mouth falling open.

''Is that...'' Benji trailed off, not believing his eyes.

''How did you find this'' Beca asked, when she looked on at the thing that was showed on the site.

''I just wrote the numbers with dots between them in our database, and apparently it's part of a code to get to this site'' Amy answered, her eyes not moving from the screen. Her heart beating faster the longer she looked at it.

''Guys look at the logo of this site'' Benji pointed to the right side of the screen.

''Now we also know what those figures mean'' Beca said. ''It's the logo of the site''.

''Wait, isn't that Ashley sitting beside Bumper'' Fat Amy said, when she noticed that there was a seat with a figure on it beside Bumper.

Beca looked closer and nod ''Yes, that's Ashley''.

''We gotta show Posen this'' Benji told the girls. ''This feed got to have something that could tell us where they are''.

''Yeah, you're right'' Beca said. ''Can you tell everyone to meet us in the conferenceroom in five'' she asked the guy.

''Yeah, sure'' Benji nod and walked out of the office, leaving the two girls alone.

''Didn't expect our case to blow up like this'' Beca sighed as she picked up her notebook, phone and a pen to take with her to the conferenceroom. She turned to her partner and saw the blonde still looking on at the screen, her eyes filled with worry and tears.

''Hey'' Beca said softly as she sat down next to Amy, taking one of her hands in hers. ''We'll find them, even if we have to move heaven and earth, we will get them back, alive''.

''How do you know that'' Amy turned her gaze from the screen to Beca. ''Have you seen the state Ashley is in. She looks like she got quite some beatings in the past two days. Two freaking days. And she wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me. Bumper too''.

Beca noticing that Amy was starting to freak out, and blame herself for everything that has happened in the past month, took a hold of Fat Amy's face making the girl look straight at her.

''Listen to me'' Beca spoke sternly. ''This isn't your fault, you never asked for this. So you can't blame yourself for the situation Ashley and Bumper are in. And like I said, we'll get them back, alive'' now letting go of the girls face.

''But why does it feel like that, like it's my fault'' Her gaze landing on her lap.

''Because that's what the killer wants'' Beca said softly. ''She wants to make you hurt, make you feel guilty, like all she does to them is all your fault. But you gotta step over that, you can't let the killer get to you like that, because then she wins''.

''And guess what'' Beca added.

''What'' Amy looked up, the little speech her friend gave her making her feel better.

''We're not gonna let her win'' She replied. ''She already took enough from you, so now we gotta fight back''.

''Okay'' Amy nod, ready to take on this case again and close it. ''It's time we put that woman in prison''.

''That's the Amy I know'' Beca smiled. ''Come on, everyone is probably in the conferenceroom by now''.

The two girls took everything they needed and made their way to the conferenceroom where surely enough, everyone was already seated.

''So what is this about'' Aubrey asked when Amy put the laptop down to hook up to the tv screen. While Beca sat down with the remote in her hand.

''This'' Beca pointed behind Aubrey to the screen, everyone turning to it, just as the feed got visible on the screen.

Gasps and 'O my God's' were heard through the room, as everyone's eyes landed on the screen.

''How did you find this'' Jessica asked, as she looked on at her best friend and partner in crime on the screen, a lump forming in her throat.

''Those numbers we found on the bodies, were part of a code to get to this site'' Amy explained.

''And remember the figures we found on our third victim'' Beca said, getting nods all around. ''Those together are the logo of the site''.

''So the killer has been sending out live feed of the abductions'' Stacie raised an eyebrow.

''From what we see, yeah'' Amy nod. ''But we don't know how long this feed has been going on. It could be from the first abduction, but it could also be that she set it up later''.

On one side Amy wanted to look badly at the screen, because then she knew how Bumper and Ashley were doing. But on the other side she just couldn't, she couldn't look at him and Ashley being tortured and beaten up.

''Stacie and I can figure that one out'' Cynthia said. ''We can look into the code and find out the ip address of the computer it's been send from''.

''If they haven't blocked it with a firewall'' Donald pointed out.

''We're the best hackers around here, we'll get through them'' Cynthia winked.

''Okay, Cynthia and Stacie do whatever you can to find out from where this is send from'' Aubrey ordered them. ''The rest get back to what you were doing''.

Everyone did what the big boss said and got back to their jobs. Amy and Beca stayed in the conferenceroom, together with Chloe, Benji and Jessica. The latter three were done with the press conference, and had no other job for the moment. And Amy and Beca having found the code and site, couldn't do anything further until Stacie and Cynthia found out where it was send from.

''This is so freaky'' Chloe shook her head, not believing how out of hand the case has gotten. ''I think this might be our biggest case so far''.

''You think'' Amy said. ''We never needed anyone else to help on our case, except for you and Aubrey. But right now we even have help from the other team''.

''I was just saying'' Chloe said a bit offended, sitting back in her chair. Everyone was now seated so that they all sat across from the screen that showed the live feed. They needed to keep an eye on it, because there was a big chance that things could happen.

''Sorry Chlo'' Amy apologized, for the harsh way she was talking to her. ''I'm just on edge, with everything that has happened in the past few days'' she sighed.

''Don't worry, we know'' The redhead smiled to the blonde, reassuring her that there was no harm.

''Shall I get us something to eat'' Benji asked. ''We don't have anything to do anyway, right now, so we can better have our lunchbreak now''.

''Sounds good'' Jessica nod.

''You picking up something from campus, or are you ordering take out'' Beca asked, if the guy was picking up something from campus then she didn't want any, food was just really bad there. She and Amy always tried to eat outside of campus or to just order in, and with the money they earned they can easily do that.

''What do you think'' Benji said. ''Take out, of course, we got the money, got to use it''.

''Good'' Beca smiled.

''Everyone agrees on Chinese'' He asked the girls, getting nods from everyone.

''I'll be right back, then'' he said before walking out of the conferenceroom, leaving the girls alone with the only thing to look at the feed on the screen.

 **A/n: I know it has taken me quite some time to update this fic, and I can't promise you that I will be much better in the future, but I will try! But for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there are still some things to come before the ending.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hi, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, and I can't promise my next update will been soon, but at least here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Sidenote: this chapter's got some action that can be triggering for some people, it's not heavy, but I still wanted to warn you for it!**

 **Chapter 7: A set up, or not?**

* * *

An hour and a half later the five of them were still seated in the conferenceroom, but this time having Chinese food with them. They had unhooked the laptop from the screen a while back, because seeing it on the big screen while eating was definitely something they couldn't stomach.

No one else was getting any further with the case, too. So it now all depended on what Stacie and Cynthia could do with their hacking skills. And they hoped that they find something soon, because the longer they watched the feed, the closer they got to probably seeing the killer being busy with her two victims. And that was something they didn't want to witness. It was bad enough- that they had to see their friends and collegues being tied down to a chair, without them knowing that they were being watched.

''It doesn't matter how long I'm an agent, I'll probably will always be surprised by what killers come up with'' Chloe spoke up.

''I still don't get how they can think of doing something like that, anyway'' Beca said, gesturing with her chopsticks to the screen.

''You and me both'' Amy said, before putting a piece of meat in her mouth.

''That's why we all take those criminology classes at college'' Jessica said. ''We do not take them for nothing''.

''True, but still'' Beca said.

''It's just weird, if you think about it, that's all'' Chloe shrugged.

''They do claim that most killers are mentally unstable, so we can never fully understand why they do what they do'' Benji stated.

''That's true'' Chloe nod.

''You guys somehow always have the weird cases, don't you'' Jessica said. After hearing about the case and reading the files she could not believe how far this killer was going, she thought it was crazy to go that far only to get to someone. She really felt for Fat Amy, she must have a hard time with losing so many people to the same person. Even though the blonde hadn't talked to most of them in quite some time now.

''Or Beca and Amy are just making them weird'' Benji joked.

''Thank you, Benji'' Beca said sarcastic.

''Sorry'' he laughed.

''I think Aubrey just likes us doing those weird jobs'' Amy said.

''She does sometimes give you guys specific cases'' Chloe said. ''But that's because she knows you guys are good enough to solve them''.

''Well that's good to know'' Beca smiled, glad to hear that their boss had such trust and believe in them.

A scream interrupted their conversation and all heads were turned to the big screen, Amy immediately stood up and hooked her laptop back up so they could see what the hell was happening. A few seconds later the black screen was fading into the internet feed.

''I thought there was only one killer'' Benji said, sitting up straight.

''I thought so too'' Beca replied, her eyes glued to the screen.

''Who are those men'' Fat Amy glanced to Beca.

''I don't know'' the brunette shook her head.

''Apparently we're dealing with a team'' Chloe said.

Bumper and Ashley were still seated in the middle of the room, strapped to the chairs. But this time the killer and her two men were in the room with them. The agents already realized a while ago that the killer and her victims must be in some sort of factory. But they hadn't figured out, yet, where this factory was, and even if it was close by. The team also didn't know that the killer was working with other people. But it now made sense why it came over like the killer had a strenght like a man.

Another scream was heard through the speakers and they now realized that it came from Ashley. The killer had her two men beat her up, while she sat helpless, her arms and legs still strapped to the chair. Bumper who couldn't do anything, started shouting all kinds of things towards the men. The main thing being that if they wanted to fight someone to take someone their own strenght.

''Where does the screaming and yelling come from'' Aubrey rushed through the door of the conferenceroom. All they did was point to the screen, making the blonde look up to it.

The killer turned around and was now revealed completely to the team, a smirk forming on her lips as she looked directly into the camera. It looked like she could see right through it and to them. It gave most of them chills.

''We got thrown out'' Stacie came into the conferenceroom with a laptop in her hands, Donald, Jesse and Cynthia following close behind.

''We almost got through the last firewall, but then everything went black'' Cynthia told them.

''Try again'' Chloe urged them.

Stacie put the laptop down and tried everything to get back into the code and this time get through the firewalls. But it didn't work, her screen again went black and this time she couldn't even come out of the blackness. Nothing worked anymore.

''I see you found me'' a voice came through the speakers. ''It's about time''.

No one said anything and just waited for the killer to talk again, the more she talked the more they had a chance of getting to know where she was or what she was going to do.

Fat Amy was really weirded out now, it was one that the killer looked like her, but to have almost the exact same accent as her too, just freaked her out. The killer really tried everything to make it hard for her.

''Awh, it's cute that you still try to get through my firewalls'' the killer laughed, making the agents cringe by the sound. ''But I wouldn't try again if I were you''.

The killer walked out of screen and came back with a laptop and another camera in her hand. She hooked up the camera with the laptop and the feed changed from angle. Now seeing their fellow agents clearly instead of from a higher and further angle.

''As you can see, the more you try, the more I let my men beat your lovely agents up'' the woman walked around with the camera, showing the team what was happening. She told the two men to stop hitting Ashley and to go further with Bumper.

Fat Amy let out an inaudible whimper when the first fist collided with Bumper's stomach. She couldn't bear seeing her friends getting beaten and turned around, away from the screen. Her hands coming up to her ears, trying to drown out the sound.

''Hey, you alright'' Beca came up to her partner, having seen the way she reacted to the feed.

''No'' she shook her head.

''How does it feel to see your precious baby daddy getting beaten up'' the killer spoke up again, this time making Amy whip her head around, her eyes wide. Everyone elses eyes turning from the screen to the blonde, shocked. On the screen you could see Bumper's head shot up too, but the beatings were too intense to question the woman about what she meant with that.

''What is she talking about'' Aubrey asked Amy, who was on the brink of tears and falling apart, as her mind was giving her flashes of images.

''Amy answer me'' Aubrey demanded, but the girl wasn't answering.

''I have to go'' Fat Amy said before rushing out of the room, tears now falling from her eyes, as she left a concerned filled group behind.

* * *

Amy ran into her office and closed the door behind her, locking the door so no one could get to her. A few seconds later rapid knocks were heard through the door.

''Amy, let me in'' Beca called out through the door. ''We just want to know if you're okay'' the alt girl added after she didn't get any answer from her partner back.

Fat Amy wasn't planning on answering, she ignored her friend and walked to the computer on her desk, turning it on before sitting down behind it. The comment the killer made sparked something in Amy, and made her realize that she had seen that woman before, she just never thought about it again, because she wanted to forget about that moment as fast as she could.

When the computer was on, Amy opened up their database and searched for her own medical file. Wiping away the silent tears that were still running down her face. When she found the file she opened it and came face to face with the pages that described one of her worst nightmares. She read quickly through them and found the thing she was searching for, the name of the nurse that helped her that day. After she wrote the name down she closed the file again, and opened up the database again, this time typing in the name of her nurse. And a few minutes later a whole document about the woman came to view on her screen.

In the meantime Beca still hadn't stopped knocking and was still yelling through the door. Amy sighed, she knew she couldn't leave her partner hanging like that, so went to the door to unlock it. Beca hearing the lock being turned immediately burst through the door, before Amy even had time to open it.

''Why are you locking yourself up like that'' Beca asked angry, but seeing her partner's facial expression made her face soften. ''I'm sorry, but I'm just worried about you, because you're not telling me stuff''.

''Please can we leave the questions for after the case'' Amy looked up to Beca, her eyes red from the tears. ''We have to deal with enough already''.

''Yeah, sure'' Beca nod, keeping an eye on her partner, just now realizing how much all of this is affecting her. It was worse then she thought. ''What are you doing''.

''I found out who our killer is'' Amy answered, keeping her eye on the screen.

''How did you do that'' Beca's eyebrows shot up, sitting down on Amy's desk looking to the screen now too.

''I vaguely remembered something and I realized that I have met that woman before'' Amy explained.

''It was that comment, wasn't it'' Beca said, seeing a pained expression come onto Amy's face.

Ignoring Beca's statement - which made Beca sigh, knowing she wasn't getting any information out of her friend - Amy spoke further -''So I searched through some stuff and found a name, and with that our killer''.

''What is the name of our killer'' Beca asked.

''Cara Harrison'' the blonde replied. ''She's 26 years old and comes from Sydney, Australia''.

''That explains the accent'' Beca said. ''So now that you know who this woman is, do you have any idea why she wants payback''.

''No'' Amy shook her head, sadly.

''Can we at least find out where she is'' Beca asked.

''I can try''.

Amy typed something into their searching engine and a few windows pop up.

''Uhmm, her last known address is from an apartment on applegate avenue'' Amy read up from the computer. ''Oh, she has siblings''.

''What do they look like''.

''Like her henchmen'' Fat Amy looked up from the screen, showing Beca the pictures of Cara's siblings.

''So we're dealing with a family thing here'' Beca said.

''Probably'' Amy nod. ''Besides that, there isn't much to find about her. Well not from here in America''.

''Can you look up her parents'' Beca asked.

''Why'' Amy frowned.

''We might find more about them, if we look up their parents'' the brunette explained. Amy did as Beca said and tried finding Cara's parents, but she couldn't find them anywhere, it looked like the three siblings didn't have any parents at all.

''I can't find anything about their parents'' Amy told Beca. ''The only thing that keeps coming back is a man called Seth Morrison''.

''Oh here's a newspaper cut out about him'' Fat Amy said as the document popped up on her screen. ''Apparently Seth Morrison was part of a gang that abducted, raped and then dumped their victims in alleys''.

''Wait didn't we have a case like that last year'' Beca said.

''That's highly possible'' Amy nod.

''I think we should take a look in our archive'' Beca stood up from the desk.

The two girls walked to the archive room, and Amy was glad that they didn't need to pass the conferenceroom to get there. She wasn't in the mood for explaining her team why she reacted the way she did. In time she will tell them, but she hadn't even talked to Bumper about it, so it was all a little too edgy for her right now. She first wanted to close the case and get closure, before opening up about some things she kept hidden from her team and ex-boyfriend.

Beca and Fat Amy walked into the archive room and up to the storage drawer that held the cases from last year. Everything was neatly sorted and perfectly put away, so finding the case file wasn't that hard of a job.

''I think this is it'' Beca said as she took out a case file and walked to the table in the middle of the room. Amy coming up beside her.

''Wait, I remember this case'' Amy said, when she saw Beca lay out the file on the tabletop. She picked up the report and read through it. This case was one of the most talked about cases in their department last year. And Beca, Amy, Chloe and Aubrey were eventually the ones that caught the whole gang and got them arrested, well most of them.

''Now I know why we couldn't find any information on Cara's parents'' Fat Amy told Beca, who was looking over another report out of the file.

''Why''.

''Because Seth Morrison was the caretaker for the three siblings, their parents apparently died when they were very little'' Amy replied.

''Lovely childhood'' Beca snorted. ''First your parents die, than your caretaker turns out to be a gang member who rapes and murders''.

''Well, I don't think they minded it so much'' Fat Amy said.

''What do you mean'' Beca furrowed her brows.

''Here the report says that the three kids had been in the middle of it all, and knew about the gang, but were threathened to stay silent. Well that's what was told, but nothing ever confirmed that the three were ever in serious danger. It was even speculated that the two brothers were helping them on the side, but they didn't have enough on them to arrest them and bring them to court'' Amy replied.

''Than it doesn't surprise me that they turned out like this'' Beca said.

''Me neither'' Amy shook her head.

''But hey, if you remember this case, how come you didn't recognize Cara Harrison'' Beca frowned.

''Because I never saw her, none of us did, she disappeared before we could catch her, we only had her two brothers and the gang in custody'' Amy replied.

''Really, I thought we had her too'' Beca frowned, but Fat Amy shook her head.

''You know, I get that these people were raised in such an enviroment, and probably didn't know better, but that still doesn't explain why they do what they do''.

''Well the good thing is that we now know that this case is related to our case, so it gives us a tiny step up'' Beca stated.

''At least we have that'' Amy sighed heavily, laying down the report on the table. ''But what now''.

''We gotta find out if Seth Morrison had any property in his name, you just not out of nowhere have a whole factory to yourself'' Beca replied, putting everything back in the file again to take with her.


End file.
